Amado de esta manera
by legendary
Summary: Cuando un alma sola necesita amor, se aferra a quien sea. Capítulo 7: Epílogo. Contenido no apto para todo público: Angst/Yaoi. Terminado ¡Gracias por su apoyo!
1. Vergüenza

¡Hola gente! Aquí una historia de las nuevas.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masami Kurumada.

WARNING: Este fic contiene escenas que podrían ser perturbadoras para cierto tipo de público. No apto para personas sensibles al angst, al abuso o que tienen problemas con el Yaoi.

Al final algunas notas aclaratorias. Con todo, ¡espero que les guste!

**Amado de esta manera**

El calor en sus mejillas le avergonzaba. Sabía que por más que intentara calmarse, su blanca piel enrojecía casi por cualquier cosa. Y es que ese beso en sus labios era más que cualquier cosa, en especial cuando sentía una ávida invasión que le dificultaba respirar.

La voracidad de aquellos besos le avergonzaba. No estaba seguro de si ese comportamiento era natural, después de todo, jamás había estado con nadie, él había sido el primero. Nadie más lo había tocado de esa forma.

_Nadie más me ha amado de esta manera, nadie._

La brusquedad de aquellas enormes manos lo avergonzaba, sentir esos dedos tocándolo, esas manos recorriéndolo, era perturbador. Le hubiese gustado que siempre fuese dulce y tierno como la primera vez; le hubiese gustado que fuera tan cuidadoso como en aquella ocasión, en la que a cada movimiento, le pedía que confirmara si quería continuar. Y él respondía sí, confirmaba sí, su respuesta siempre fue: sí.

_Pero es él mismo. Es la misma persona que me hizo sentir amado en esa ocasión. No es momento de ponerme exigente, tengo suficiente con saber que me ama, que está aquí, ahora, a mi lado. Él y sólo él me ha amado realmente y ésta es su forma de demostrarlo. Nadie más me ha amado de esta manera, nadie._

El sonido de su propia voz lo avergonzaba. Era espontáneo por naturaleza. Nunca se privó del gusto de reír a carcajadas si algo le parecía gracioso; nunca contuvo el llanto al sentirse conmovido o dolido; nunca evitó gritar o quejarse al recibir un ataque o sentir dolor. Y hoy no puede evitar que esos molestos sonidos surjan de sus labios al sentir esas caricias; no puede evitar esa respiración entrecortada, lenta, profunda; no puede evitar los suspiros y los delicados gemidos al ritmo de esos violentos movimientos… no puede evitar exclamar cuando aquella sensación límite invade su cuerpo.

_Y abrazarlo, necesito su abrazo. Necesito que me rodee con sus brazos, que me apriete contra su cuerpo; que me demuestre que está conmigo, que no va a dejarme. A él le gusta sentirme temblar entre sus brazos, le gusta oír el sonido de mi voz mezclarse con el suyo. En comparación, es poco lo que yo le brindo a cambio de su calor, a cambio de su amor. Nadie más me ha amado de esta manera, nadie._

El olor de su cuerpo lo avergonzaba. Le avergonzaba aún más cuando se combinaba con el fuerte olor del sudor de su compañero. Pero no hay más, no hay nada más fuera de este abrazo; por más desagradable que fuera, era necesario para dormir toda la noche entre sus brazos. Necesitaba sentirlo a su lado toda la noche, seguro de que jamás se iría.

_No, él no se irá, él no me dejaría. No es como ellos, él me ama. Me ama sin importar que sea débil, sin importar si soy o no un bebé llorón, me ama a pesar de haber dañado a mis camaradas, a pesar de estar manchado, a pesar de ser culpable de lo que le ocurrió a Seiya, a pesar de todo. Él nunca se fue, siempre estuvo aquí y yo no lo supe ver; él siempre cuidó de mí sin que yo lo notara; él siempre me amó sin que yo lo supiera y acompañó a mi soledad con su propia soledad. Es justo como él me lo dice siempre: Nadie más me ha amado de esta manera, nadie._

Y entonces… ¿Por qué le avergonzaba?

_No me avergüenza, me incomoda._

¿Y por qué?

_Es normal, lo que hacemos es vergonzoso_

¿Lo es?

…

¿Lo es?

…

¿Te avergonzarías si estuvieras con ella?

_¿Con quién?_

Con tu amada…

_¡Yo no tengo ninguna amada!_

La tienes, recién te diste cuenta de cuánto la amabas y de cuánto te ha amado ella a ti

_Ella no me ama. Pretendía quererme, cuidaba de mí como quien cuida de una mascota. Cuando me marché de su lado, simplemente me olvidó._

Pero vino hasta Japón para prevenirte

_Y luego desapareció, se fue, no volvió jamás…me abandonó: ella no me amaba._

¿Te avergonzarías si estuvieras con ella?

_No estoy con ella, ¡ella no está aquí! No tiene sentido pensar en eso ahora._

¿Te avergonzarías?

…

¿Te avergonzarías?

…

¿Te avergonzarías?

… _no lo sé_

¿No lo sabes?

…

¿No lo sabes o no te avergonzaría?

_No lo sé._

¿Te avergüenza estar con él?

…

¿Te avergüenza?

… sí

¿Y por qué te avergüenza?

_Porque hacemos cosas raras_

¿Los dos hacen cosas raras?

… _me hace cosas raras_

¿Cosas malas?

_¡No!, él nunca me lastimaría_

Y sin embargo, te duele

…

Te duele y te avergüenza

_Pero él me ama_

¿Te ama?

_Él me ama, siempre me ha amado y siempre ha estado conmigo_

¿Cómo sabes que te ama?

_Me lo dijo, está siempre a mi lado: me besa, me abraza, me acaricia, me pone atención. Además él me dijo la verdad._

¿La verdad?

_Si, la verdad_

¿Cuál verdad?

_Que nadie más me ha amado de esta manera, ¡nadie!_

¿Nadie?

_Todos me abandonan siempre, todos se van, todos me dejan, no les importa lo que me pase. Nunca sentí de ellos un abrazo, nunca ninguno de ellos me dio un beso, ni siquiera mi hermano desde que volvió; ellos nunca me demostraron amor. Y se van, siempre se van. ¡Siempre tiene que haber una batalla de por medio para que pueda volver a verlos! Me odian._

¿Te odian?

_Me odian; si no me odiaran, se quedarían a mi lado. Les doy asco porque soy un llorón, porque soy débil, porque soy repugnante. Fui el envase del enemigo ¡y soy el peor de los cobardes!_

¿Ellos te dijeron eso?

_No, nunca lo dijeron. Pero no es necesario, lo sé._

¿Y cómo lo sabes?

_Se ve en sus caras, cómo sienten lástima de mí, cómo les repugno. Fingen sonrisas y luego se van, me abandonan. Me odian y por eso me dejan solo._

¿Ellos te lo dijeron?

_No._

Entonces, ¿quién?

…

¿Quién?

… _él me lo dijo._

Él te lo dijo…

_Si, él lo sabe, él los escuchó diciendo lo mucho que me odian y me lo dijo porque me ama. Por eso no tengo a nadie más que a él. Nadie más me ha amado de esta manera, nadie._

.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir?

-¿Eh? No, no es eso; es sólo que… estaba pensando en algo.

-¿En qué? No es hora de pensar, es hora de dormir.

-Sí, lo siento. Te desperté porque me muevo mucho ¿verdad?

-Sí. Ya duérmete. Mañana debo ir a la Fundación.

-Sí.

El joven cerró entonces sus hermosos ojos verdes al tiempo que se aferró al cuerpo a su lado. Sin que se diera por enterado, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el semblante de aquél hombre maduro; sin duda, era una gran satisfacción tener a ese tierno niño, a ese delicado e ingenuo adolescente totalmente a su merced.

-Buenas noches Shun.

…

-Buenas noches, Tatsumi.

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.- Si, ya lo sé, ¡horrible!

Y es que siempre me pregunté cómo era posible que dejaran a alguien tan lindo e ingenuo como Shun, un niño de trece años de carita angelical, con serios problemas de autoestima, probablemente aún pre-púber, solito en una mansion enorme con un adulto tan manipulador y maldito en todos los sentidos como es Tatsu.

En serio, usen esa fórmula en el mundo real y vean qué es lo que pasa. Pederastía y Síndrome de Estocolmo servidos en charola de plata!

Pues este fic es un homenaje a todos aquellos niños y niñas, jóvenes, jovencitas y mujeres que viven en las garras de algún desalmado sin escrúpulos.

No sé qué hacer con éste fiki. Me encantan los finales así, angustiantes… pero no quiero dejar a mi Shunny en manos de ese bastardo. Díganme su opinión ¿ok?

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Dolor

¡Hola gente!

Y como lo prometí, el One-shot se convierte en historia a petición popular (y quejas firmadas y anónimas sobre pesadillas al respecto).

Veamos cómo hacer para salvar a Shun de las garras del viejo. Cada capi, un personaje, a ver si les gusta este. A continuación el capítulo dos, ¡nos leemos abajo!

Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masami Kurumada.

WARNING: Este fic contiene escenas que podrían ser perturbadoras para cierto tipo de público. No apto para personas sensibles al angst, al abuso o que tienen problemas con el Yaoi.

**Capítulo 2: Dolor**

Estar solo en medio de la nada le dolía. No estaba seguro del por qué, simplemente, había algo en su pecho que no estaba ahí la última vez, un dolor como de vacío, una fuerte ansiedad. Ni siquiera comprendía esa sensación del todo, pero era insoportablemente dolorosa.

_Sí, sí sé qué es; es esta sensación de soledad, que nunca había sido así de absoluta, así de real, así de palpable. Saber que ellos no están, que definitivamente no volverán más, saber que si vuelvo a Japón él, mi querido amigo no estará ahí… y que Shun..._

Estar tan cerca de ella y no poder verla, le dolía. En especial cuando ella siempre fue su motivo: conocer a su padre, ella se fue con ese sueño en el corazón; nunca imaginó que esa ilusión de su madre se transformaría en pesadilla. Convertirse en caballero, esa era la solución para poder volver a verla, no quería la armadura, no quería luchar por la justicia, mucho menos quería volver a Japón. Sólo deseaba verla a ella, la única persona en el mundo que le amó incondicionalmente, la única persona que seguramente jamás le hubiese traicionado, la persona que de haber estado ahí, lo habría alejado de inmediato de ese cruel destino al que su captor lo había lanzado.

_Pude verla una vez, creí que después tendría muchas más oportunidades para ver su rostro, para tocarla, para memorizar cada detalle en ella. Pero mi maestro se la llevó y me hizo jurar no volver a verla. Me duele no poder verla más que en mi mente, me duele no tener el valor de romper mi promesa y me duele estar considerando hacerlo, cuando di mi palabra como un hombre, al hombre que me dio todo y me enseñó todo._

Estar consigo mismo y sus recuerdos le dolía. Revivir una y otra vez esa sonrisa, congelada para siempre por él mismo, recordar que se había dejado asesinar por el bien de su pupilo, por las manos su pupilo. Y por otro lado, recordar cada día esas últimas palabras, las palabras de su amigo que no fueron más que una advertencia. No fueron reproches, ni secretos personales revelados; fue la identidad del enemigo real, el nombre de aquél que había desatado toda aquella catástrofe. Aquél joven que murió en brazos de su amigo; asesinado por el bien de su amigo; asesinado por su amigo.

_Y yo aquí, considerando romper las promesas que hice como caballero, como hombre. Considerando abandonarlo todo y refugiarme en su abrazo congelado. Considerando perderme en los detalles de su rostro hasta olvidar quién soy o qué he hecho de mi vida. Considerando recostarme en su pecho hasta convertirme en otra eterna figura de hielo a su lado._

Sus propios pensamientos le dolían. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta como para pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad? Hace sólo un momento lo recordó, ¿acaso no ellos habían muerto por su bien?, ¿acaso no habían entregado sus vidas para que él viviera? Y con todo la perspectiva era tan tentadora: olvidarlo todo, los recuerdos, las pesadillas, la culpa, el mismo dolor. ¡Es tan doloroso pensar en ello como un consuelo!

_Si tan sólo pudiera encerrarme yo mismo en un bloque de hielo, de donde nadie pudiera sacarme, en donde este dolor desapareciera, en donde la culpa se esfumara, en donde no viera cada día esas dos figuras que me perturban cada noche hasta hacerme despertar: él, bañado con su propia sangre en brazos de Saori; y esa maldita rubia entre los brazos de..._

Saberlo en ese estado catatónico le dolía. Era su amigo, su compañero de bromas y su confidente, el único que lo sabía todo sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos; le contó sobre las sensaciones que aquél niño provocaba en él, cuando el Cisne negro congeló su brazo y Shun lo tocó por primera vez con esa delicadeza que lo caracterizaba. No había sentido tantos cuidados desde que se despidió de su madre. Le contó sobre lo que pensaba acerca de las veces que Shun lo tuvo entre sus brazos, las veces que el jovencito intentó protegerlo del enemigo: en la Isla del Espectro, en la Casa de Libra, en Asgard, en el pilar del Océano Antártico. Y ahora su confidente, su amigo, su alegría y consuelo, estaba perdido en algún lugar, su alma encerrada en algún sitio, su cuerpo inerte y vacío. Muerto en vida por el bien de su diosa y sus amigos, muerto en vida por su bien ¿Por qué la historia se repite una y otra vez?

_No quiero ir a Japón. Estar en aquél lugar, en medio de ese terrible silencio, sin nadie que me escuche. Estar solo, con él, sabiendo que no siente nada por mí, que su corazón pertenece a esa maldita mujer, a esa rubia que llevaba entre sus brazos aquél día. Él dijo que era una amiga, pero entonces ¿por qué esa mirada?, ¿por qué nunca me miró a mí de esa manera?_

Obsesionarse con esos pensamientos mientras su querido amigo yacía inerte en una silla de ruedas, le dolía. Nuevamente actuaba con egoísmo. Perdió a su madre por egoísmo, ¿por qué él si tenía un lugar en ese bote y ella no?, ¿por qué no murió a su lado en lugar de luchar para sobrevivir? ¿Por qué no dejar que su maestro le asesinara? Después de todo, Camus era mucho mejor caballero de lo que él alguna vez será. ¿Por qué dejó que Isaac se perdiera en el mar por su necedad? Y luego, en el Templo Marino, ¿por qué no le permitió matarlo en ese entonces? Después de todo, fue mejor guerrero de lo que él alguna vez será. ¿Por qué permitió que Seiya fuera el que se lanzara a proteger a Saori con su cuerpo? ¿Por qué siempre pensaba en Shun en lugar de pensar en aquellos que habían dado sus vidas por él?

_Él también me entregó su vida, él también me dio la oportunidad de vivir cuando yo me había rendido. Pero esa maldita rubia, ella es una sombra entre los dos. Me duele, me duele verla entre sus brazos, me duele esa expresión que le dedicó ¿Por qué él nunca me miró así a mí?_

¿Y entonces que te duele?

_Me duele la culpa, me duele que ellos no estén, me duele su recuerdo_

¿Es eso lo que te duele?

_Sí, es eso_

¿Es así?

_Sí_

¿Lo es?

…

¿Lo es?

_No_

Entonces ¿qué es lo que duele?

_No lo sé_

¿No lo sabes?

_No, jamás lo había sentido antes, jamás sentí este dolor antes_

¿Dolor?

_Sí, me duele, me hace sentir vacío, me provoca ansiedad… y me duele_

¿Vacío, ansiedad o dolor?

…

Decide por una de las tres

_Es dolor, estoy seguro, es desagradable, es como cuando perdí a mi madre, cuando ella me dejó_

¿Te dejó?

_Murió_

Pero tú dijiste 'me dejó'

_Era un decir, ella murió, no me dejó por que quisiera_

Pero lo hizo ¿no?

_Tonterías_

Te puso en el bote y te dejó ¿no?

_Basta_

¿Te abandonó?

_¡No es cierto!_

¿Te dolió?

_Sí, me dolió mucho_

¿Y ahora te duele?

_Sí_

¿Te duele que él te haya abandonado?

_¿Quién?_

Él

_No sé quién_

Él, te abandonó por la rubia ¿no?

_Eso no es cierto, ella no volvió nunca, se fue sin despedirse, lo abandonó a él_

Pero él aún la espera ¿no?

_No, eso no es verdad_

¿No es verdad?

…

¿No es verdad?

…

¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

_No es a mí a quien espera_

¿Entonces a quién?

…

¿A quién?

_¡A esa maldita rubia!_

Pero ella no volverá y tú puedes sustituirla

_Él nunca aceptaría algo así_

¿Cómo lo sabes?

…

¿Alguna vez te rechazó?

_No_

¿Te repudió?

_No _

¿Te dijo que te odiaba?

_No_

¿Te quiere?

_Sí, pero no de esa manera_

¿Cómo lo sabes?

…

¿Estás seguro?

…

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

_Me golpearía, me odiaría, me pediría que me alejara para siempre y yo… yo no podría soportarlo_

¿Y si te quisiera?

…

¿Qué pasaría entonces?

_Quizá…_

¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

_Supongamos que no me asesina y que tengo una oportunidad con él. ¿Y si Ikki aparece? Entonces él es quien me asesinaría_

¿Y no valdría la pena arriesgarte?

…

.

.

.

-¡Hyoga! - desde el pie de las escaleras, el jovencito castaño claro lo miraba sorprendido - ¿qué haces aquí?

El tono con el que había dicho lo último no había sonado muy agradable ¿acaso no se alegraba de que hubiese vuelto?

-Vine a verte, Shun – dijo con una tímida sonrisa, acercándose al jovencito lentamente, esperando que éste se acercara a su vez, sorprendiéndose cuando no sucedió

-¡Ja! ¿A verme?, qué buena broma – el tono amargo de sus palabras no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, quien incrédulo lo veía darle la espalda y alejarse subiendo por las escaleras de nuevo – si lo que quieres es ver a Seiya, estás en el lugar incorrecto. No está aquí, Saori se lo llevó a su casa de campo dos días después de que te fuiste y desde entonces, no se han aparecido por aquí.

Ante esa reacción, Hyoga sólo atinó a preguntar torpemente – Shun ¿sucede algo?, ¿por qué actúas así? ¿Estás molesto conmigo o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero no pensaba responder a todas esas interrogantes, decidió aclararlo todo por su cuenta – Claro que vengo a verte a ti ¿a quién más si no?

-Por favor, no te molestes en mentir así – el jovencito se detuvo en seco a mitad de la escalera, sin voltear ni por un instante, su tono era serio, indiferente – no hay necesidad de ello – para luego seguir subiendo.

Algo no estaba bien, Shun sonaba y se veía apagado, quizá ¿cansado?

_Desolado_…

Y ¿acaso lo notó temblar levemente cuando se detuvo hace unos instantes?

-¡Shun!, ¡espera un momento! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara? – Hyoga subió por las escaleras para alcanzarlo tomándolo del brazo – Por favor, me estás preocupando, en verdad no entiendo lo que...

No había terminado de hablar cuando Shun, con expresión de terror se soltó del agarre, apartando de un manotazo el brazo de su compañero, casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Ambos miraron largamente la expresión de desconcierto del otro, tratando de encontrar razones para tal comportamiento: la frialdad de uno y el desconcertante y, al parecer, genuino interés del otro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué significa este escándalo?

Hyoga se quedó estático, contemplando la reacción de Shun, quien al oír esa voz, se había estremecido, volteando rápidamente a ver a quien hablaba al final de la escalera.

-¡Ta-Tatsumi!

El jovencito parecía una estatua, hasta que comenzó de nuevo a subir, rápidamente, colocándose al lado de aquél hombre, mirando a Hyoga como si estuviera frente a un peligroso extraño.

-Ah, eres tú Hyoga. ¿Qué no estabas en Siberia? ¿A qué viniste?

El rubio no podía articular palabra, de pronto esa molesta sensación, esa dolorosa sensación, se había vuelto más insoportable que nunca. ¿Qué rayos era aquél recibimiento? Con todo, Shun no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando el otro lo llamó por su nombre.

-¿Estás bien?

Shun también estaba confundido, miró de nuevo al rubio y se perdió en su rostro. Una parte de él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr hacia Hyoga y abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, suplicarle que no se fuera; y otra, se moría de miedo al pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello no fuese más que una comedia barata, muy bien interpretada por el ruso. Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta, hasta que Tatsumi se interpuso en su campo visual, colocando esas enormes manos en sus mejillas. Un sobresalto lo obligó a centrar su mirada en aquellos pequeños ojos oscuros, desatando en su mente imágenes abrumadoras, haciéndole estremecer ante el recuerdo de las sensaciones, llenándose por completo de la presencia de ese hombre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se dejaba llevar por su abrazo, temblando por quién sabe qué razón que ahora ya no importaba… él estaba ahí, él le protegería.

Mientras tanto Hyoga miraba la escena desde mitad de las escaleras, algo estaba mal ahí, algo no encajaba ¿Tatsumi abrazando a Shun?, ¿Shun siendo protegido por él?, ¿siendo protegido de quién?

_¿De mí?_

-¡Hyoga! Te voy a suplicar que te retires inmediatamente. No eres bienvenido aquí.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que le estaban diciendo - ¿Di-disculpa? – sus manos, que no habían soltado el barandal, comenzaron a temblar ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Tatsumi volteó por fin a verlo, con aquella expresión de profundo desprecio con la que lo había recibido años atrás, cuando el recién huérfano se convirtió en uno más de los prisioneros de la Mansion Kido.

-Te estoy diciendo que regreses por donde viniste y no vuelvas más. Lo único que has hecho con tu presencia es molestarnos, molestar a Shun, ¡así que vete!

-¡No digas tonterías!, deja de decidir las cosas por ti mismo, ¡yo no estoy molestando a Shun! – enojo y frustración salidas de quién sabe dónde, daban matiz a sus palabras – Shun, díselo, ¿verdad que yo no te he hecho nada? Es sólo un mal entendido, ¿no es así? – Shun no lo estaba mirando, tenía los ojos clavados en el pecho al cual se aferraba con ambas manos. Eso molestó a Hyoga, quién se estaba impacientando con toda la situación - ¡Shun! – el chico sólo se estremeció al oír a su 'amigo' gritar su nombre con fuerza, aferrándose aún más a ese pecho protector, enterrando su rostro en él.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué acaso estás ciego?, él no quiere hablar contigo, no quiere saber nada de ti, así que lárgate.

-No. No voy a ningún lado. ¡No me iré hasta que Shun me diga por qué no quiere hablar conmigo! – era desesperante, esta situación era totalmente inesperada, de pronto se encontraba como en una pesadilla - ¡Shun!, dime, ¿qué te hice? Háblame por favor, no entiendo nada. Si no me explicas no podré remediarlo, ¿qué quieres de mí? ¡Maldición!

No había respuesta, sólo su cuerpo, temblando en brazos de ese imbécil.

-¿Quieres saberlo?, ¿en verdad quieres saberlo? Muy bien, pero luego te largarás de aquí para nunca más volver – Hyoga escuchaba atentamente, estaba seguro de que si le explicaban, podría solucionar las cosas – Yo los escuché.

Se hizo el silencio, aquellas palabras eran extrañas, no tenían sentido. De pronto Shun había dejado de temblar, para volver su rostro hacia Hyoga, esperando su respuesta.

-¿A quiénes?, no te entiendo ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, escuché cuando Seiya y tú estaban hablando en secreto sobre Shun.

Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, cuando de pronto, aquellas cosas tomaron sentido ¡Los había escuchado! Y peor aún ¡se lo había dicho a Shun! Comenzó a negar lentamente, como tratando de convencerse de que aquello no estaba ocurriendo, de que Shun no lo estaba mirando con esos ojos tan cargados de decepción, tristeza, abatimiento… _rechazo_.

-No, no es cierto, estás inventando cosas, estás tratando de confundirme para lograr lo que quieres pero no te va a resultar.

-Pero es verdad ¿no? Dime, ¿niegas acaso que sucedió?, ¿acaso no le contaste todo eso sobre Shun a Seiya? ¿Acaso no se ocultaban como ratas en la oscuridad para hablar sobre él? ¿Sobre lo que sientes hacia él? ¡Contesta!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de frustración, de impotencia. Efectivamente, él lo había escuchado todo y ahora en el rostro bañado en lágrimas de su amado niño, sólo veía decepción y rechazo.

_No debió de haberse enterado así, no así. Ahora me odia ¡lo sabía!, él no me corresponde y lo que es peor, ¡me odia!_

-Shun, lo siento, nunca quise… te juro que yo nunca quise – no podía terminar sus oraciones, no sabía cómo, y aquél dolor crecía más y más en su interior, en su pecho, su estómago, su mente – por favor, perdóname, perdóname.

_Te lo suplico, no me apartes de ti, no podría soportarlo. Moriré, ¡moriré!_

-¿Es cierto Hyoga?, lo que Tatsumi me dijo ¿es verdad? ¿Dijiste todas esas cosas sobre mí?

La voz de Shun lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esa voz se quebraba, aun cuando apenas y tenía volumen. Abrio sus azules ojos, llenos de lágrimas y miró a su niño. Estaba vencido, no podía negarlo más. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir mientras sollozaba y mirar, incapaz de hacer nada, como el rostro de su Shun se descomponía de una forma que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué Hyoga? ¿Por qué me traicionaste así?

¿Traicionarlo? ¡Eso jamás! Al contrario, lo único que había hecho era adorarlo, inclusive desearlo ¿pero traicionarlo? ¿Era así como Shun veía la situación? ¿Y no le daría ni siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse?

-¡Lárgate!, no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero volver a verte nunca ¿me oíste? ¡nunca! – el jovencito salió corriendo disparado, presumiblemente hacia su recámara.

Ahí estaba su respuesta.

-Ya escuchaste, vete de aquí ahora mismo si es que aún conservas algo de decencia.

No supo lo que ocurrió después, de pronto se encontró en la calle, caminando sin rumbo. No recordaba cómo había hecho para salir de ese lugar, ni nada después de verlo perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Esas palabras resonando en su cabeza, ese dolor, como un calambre en su estómago y su pecho, como un nudo en su garganta. Siguió caminando pensando en su mirada de rechazo, hasta perderse entre las calles del puerto de la ciudad.

.

.

.

Desde su ventana, Shun contemplaba las estrellas, su cuerpo temblando en un reflejo espasmódico, producto de tanto haber llorado. Nada a su alrededor era tangible, nada parecía real, solo el dolor, la soledad. De pronto se sobresaltó sintiendo esas manos en su cintura, ese aliento en su nuca.

-Te lo dije, ¿ahora me crees?, yo quería protegerte de esto, pero era necesario que te convencieras, que te dieras cuenta de la clase de personas que son ellos. Ellos dijeron que te odiaban, que eras una molestia… y lo demás. Creo que ya te dije antes todo lo que dijeron sobre ti.

Asintió levemente, con esa sensación de vacío en el estómago, con ese dolor punzándole en el pecho. Entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo, posando sus blancas manos en la ventana.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Yo nunca te abandonaré, te protegeré de todo, incluso de ellos, por eso, deja de llorar – comenzó a besar su cuello haciéndolo estremecer – déjame hacerte olvidar el dolor, la soledad – sus enormes dedos desabotonaron con habilidad su camisa, para luego recorrer su pecho sórdidamente, arrancando suaves gemidos del joven que temblaba entre sus brazos, para luego voltearlo y tomar sus labios en un demandante beso, obligándolo a dejar el llanto a un lado, obligándolo a concentrarse sólo en él – déjame ayudarte a olvidarlos.

Shun se aferró a su camisa blanca, abandonándose a las sensaciones, le permitió tocarlo, besarlo, amarlo. Esa noche sucedió lo que ni el viaje al Inframundo pudo lograr: finalmente Shun había abandonado toda esperanza.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Y aquí un capítulo más.

Intento de salvamento no. 1: FALLIDO

Lo siento por los que esperaban más violencia, pero al parecer, el patito no está para eso por ahora, está demasiado ensimismado y abatido como para ponerse a analizar jejeje.

Mi agradecimiento a los que leyeron esta horrible historia y aún más para aquellos que todavía tuvieron estómago como para dejar review: Tot12 (jeje, lamento el trauma, espera un poco, igual y la campaña de salvamento 2 funciona! Aunque no lo aseguro muajajajaja), Yukime Hiwatari (Pos Kanon parece tener mucho en común con Shun, perooo… pos no creo que se aparezca por aquí, tiene sus propios conflictos jijiji), Aly-san (espero que también estuvieras sentada para este, aunque es como más lagrimal ne?), Lilu-chan (a ver que te pareció este capi, con el patito de prota, sólo espero no morir en tus manos vengativas!) y Faby Brambila (a ver qué te parece este capi, como ves, no mentía cuando dije que no sería sencillo sacar a Shunny de ahí).

Besos para todos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Depresión

¡Hola a todos!

No tengo justificación alguna para haberme tardado tanto, espero que alguien aún lea esta historia y bueno, para los que aún lo hacen, aquellos que dejan reviews y los lectores silenciosos también (que todos hemos sido un lector silencioso alguna vez XD) ¡aquí tienen esta actualización!

Tenemos el día de hoy el tercer capítulo de su novela favorita titula… oops... jejeje, me equivoqué… aunque la verdad, pa´ como van las cosas, no mucho ¿verdad?

Bien, les recuerdo que dejamos a Patito y Shunny en un mar de angst jejeje. A continuación la misión de salvamento no. 2 ¡nos leemos abajo!

Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masami Kurumada.

WARNING: Este fic contiene escenas que podrían ser perturbadoras para cierto tipo de público. No apto para personas sensibles al angst, al abuso o que tienen problemas con el Yaoi.

**Capítulo 3: Depresión**

Los días lluviosos lo deprimían. No importaba dónde estuviese, simplemente le parecían una invitación a dolerse y llorar, tal como el cielo en aquellos momentos, oscurecido por esa densa capa de nubes grises.

Estar sentado frente a la cascada lo deprimía. Porque sin importar lo que otros dijeran, sentía que estaba ocupando un lugar que no era suyo. Porque sin importar que fuese su heredero, sentía que estaba usurpando, no heredando, su lugar. Porque para él, ése punto en particular era fuente de admiración, de majestad, de sabiduría. Ese era el lugar desde el que su maestro no sólo vigilaba la Torre de los Espectros, sino el mundo entero. Ese era el lugar desde el que le enseñó todo, el lugar desde el cual emanaba la paz que lo caracterizaba, llenando de tranquilidad y seguridad su corazón juvenil.

_Nunca podré llenar el espacio que dejó, jamás podré ser siquiera el suspiro de lo que él fue. Sentado aquí, sólo soy capaz de ver las grandes diferencias que existen entre la magnificencia de quien en vida fue mi Maestro, y mi propia debilidad; siento que no soy más que un muchacho que aspira a alcanzar las estrellas._

Recordar el pasado lo deprimía. Recordar su sonrisa, su voz, sus palabras. Recordar la manera en la que el Maestro confiaba en él a pesar de ser tan joven y tan débil; a pesar de sus errores y su característica impulsividad. Recordar sus enseñanzas y la perfección con la que hablaba y dejaba ver sus pensamientos, planes e ideas. Recordar sus gestos amorosos y su toque cálido, paciente y reparador. Recordar todas aquellas veces en las que había visto a su lado las estrellas, todas las veces en las que meditaron juntos, todas las veces en las que rieron el uno junto al otro.

_Nunca volveré a sentir esas caricias, nunca volveré a escuchar esos sermones, nunca podré volver a confiar en una persona tanto como confié en él. Para mí, su palabra era ley. No había nada que él no supiera, ningún obstáculo que no pudiese vencer. Él fue el hombre que me hizo despertar a la vida, justo cuando pensé que el dolor me haría perder la razón. Él fue el hombre que me enseñó que la ternura existía, que no todo era llanto, que mi destino me pertenecía a mí y sólo a mí y que valía la pena ponerlo a prueba. Mi Maestro, mi Guía, mi amado Padre._

Pensar en las cosas que había perdido le deprimía. ¿Libertad?, nunca había tenido tal cosa. Siempre prisionero de alguna institución, prisionero de Kido, prisionero de su destino cruel. Esas habían sido prisiones terribles, en las que nunca conoció amor o aceptación. Finalmente, al llegar a China, se convirtió en prisionero del amor de su Maestro, del amor de la pequeña Shunrei, prisionero de sus cuidados, de su ternura. Al obtener su armadura, prisionero del deber. Hoy ya no hay nada de eso. En un principio perdió su libertad al perder a su madre. Nunca supo nada de ella, sólo que vivía en una estrella y que seguramente la vida se la había arrebatado a regañadientes. Perdió el tesoro que ella le había dejado, una carta vieja y maltrecha que fue destruida en algún momento en los muchos cambios de orfanato a los que fue sometido desde que tenía uso de razón. Perdió a aquellos niños con los que compartió el poco tiempo que estuvo en la Mansión Kido. De algún modo, en este punto había perdido sus ganas de vivir, había perdido toda razón para continuar. Y entonces llegó él.

_Y me lo dio todo, me dio motivos para seguir con vida, me dio fuerzas, me dio armas, me dio amor, me dio a Shunrei y me convertí en esclavo dependiente de su palabra, de sus enseñanzas. Ahora lo perdí también a él, perdí esa dulce esclavitud a su lado y no puedo con esta maldita libertad. Perdí a mi querido amigo, perdí a mi Diosa, aquella por quien he vivido los últimos meses, perdí a mis camaradas, a mis hermanitos a quienes no sé cómo querer fuera de esa esclavitud, fuera del deber. Sé que daría mi vida por ellos, pero ahí está el problema ¿cómo expresarles mi afecto de otra manera que no sea al borde del peligro o de la muerte? ¿De qué hablar con ellos? ¿Qué hacer en su presencia? Y mí querido Seiya…_

Pensar en Seiya le deprimía. No quería recordar lo último que había pasado con él. No quería recordar esa espantosa escena, en la que su pequeño hermanito se había lanzado para proteger a su querida Saori, a su preciosa Athena, para luego cerrarse al mundo y no volver. Su Seiya, su alegría, la luz que le impedía rendirse aún en los momentos más difíciles. Su sonrisa y sus comentarios alegres, sus niñerías y torpezas. Seiya, quien le había mostrado el mundo fuera de su preciado Maestro, que le había mostrado el verdadero valor de la amistad salvándole la vida mil veces, salvándolo de la locura mil veces, salvándolo de la desesperanza mil veces.

_Seiya, mi pequeño hermano, ahora que no estás no sé qué hacer, no sé a quién acudir para superar este dolor, no sé cómo comportarme frente a los demás, sin mi maestro y sin ti, siento que no existe nada que me conecte con este mundo._

-Pero la tienes a ella…

_-¿A ella?_

-Shunrei

_-Es verdad, Shunrei, mi Sol, mi diosa…_

-Aun cuando Athena ya no esté para ti o los demás

_-Sí, siempre tendré a Shunrei, mi querida Shunrei_

-Ella está a tu lado…

_-A pesar de que la he hecho sufrir y llorar tanto. _

-¿Te has preguntado cómo se siente?

_-¡No! Shunrei, ella debe estar sufriendo tanto como yo, pero he estado tan preocupado por mí mismo que no he reparado en ella_

-Así es, siempre aceptando sus cuidados, su entrega incondicional, sin pensar en sus sentimientos

_-Me siento terrible, debo hablar con ella_

-¿Sólo con ella?

_-¿Uh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

-¿Sólo con ella?

_-…_

-¿Sólo con ella?

_-No, también debo hablar con ellos, pero es que me siento tan mal, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie_

-¿Y con ella sí?

_-Shunrei es diferente, compartimos el mismo dolor, nuestro padre ha fallecido y estamos juntos en esto_

-¿Y ellos no perdieron también a sus maestros?

_-…_

-¿No perdieron también a Seiya?

_-…_

-¿No perdieron también a Athena?

_-…_

-¿No se sentirán tan perdidos y confusos como tú mismo?

_-…_

-¿Qué harás?

_-No sé, no puedo dejar sola a Shunrei de nuevo_

-Habla con ella, o llévala contigo. Seguro ella entiende lo que te une a ellos

_-¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué les voy a decir? Yo me siento terrible, ¿cómo ayudarlos entonces?_

-No es necesario que los ayudes, sólo escúchalos y deja que te escuchen

_-…_

-Permítete ser consolado, permítete llorar con ellos todo lo que no han llorado juntos

_-Entiendo…_

* * *

><p>Al final, había pasado un hermoso momento al lado de Shunrei, habían hablado sinceramente de lo que cada uno pensaba y habían llorado durante horas. No había sido necesario decirle nada más, ella misma le pidió que volviera a Japón a hablar con sus hermanos. Necesitaban cerrar ese ciclo si querían seguir con sus vidas pacíficamente en las Cinco Viejas Montañas.<p>

Ahora se encontraba caminando de noche en el puerto. No deseaba ir a la mansión, al menos no todavía. Había planeado pasar primero por aquella casa, la casita que les había servido de refugio en aquellas ocasiones en las que no podían o no querían ir a la mansión. El pequeño departamento que siempre tuvo para él sus puertas abiertas y que le había pertenecido a su querido Seiya.

Al llegar, miró hacia la ventana y le vino un tremendo sobresalto

-¿Encendido? ¿Cómo? Acaso ¿regresó? ¿En verdad está aquí? – su corazón latía a cien… no, a mil por hora. La emoción de pensar que con sólo abrir esa puerta lo tendría de vuelta lo puso a correr por las escaleras – _un poco más, sólo un poco más y veré su sonrisa._

-¡Seiya! – entró a al departamento sin necesidad de llave, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Buscó por todos lados, en medio de aquél muladar tan típico del moreno. Finalmente, entró a la habitación, la fuente de aquella luz que había visto en la ventana. Al entrar, la presencia se sobresaltó y se puso en guardia. No había ojos cafés, no había cabello castaño. Sólo un par de ojos azules cubiertos por una cabellera rubia.

-Hy-Hyoga… ¿Qué haces aquí? – se acercó tratando de disimular su decepción mientras el rubio le daba la espalda – pensé que estabas en Siberia – miró con más detenimiento y se fijó en que su compañero temblaba, parecía bastante alterado, decidió tocarle el hombro para demostrarle que estaba a su lado, aunque no quisiera hablar – oye, ¿estás bien?

Pero casi de inmediato, Hyoga se volteó y lo abrazó, llorando como un niño pequeño, lo empujó hasta quedar ambos sentados en la cama que solía ser de Seiya – Hy-Hyoga…

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Shiryu, por favor – su voz apenas se escuchaba entre los sollozos – perdóname, n-no puedo, ¡no puedo! – apretó más el abrazo y pronto fue correspondido por un confuso Dragón.

_-¿Será esto por la batalla? Es cierto que incluso yo me siento espantosamente mal, pero no me imaginé que Hyoga aún estuviera en estas condiciones_ – la mente de Shiryu trabajaba a mil por hora –_ y de hecho, en estos casos ¿no acudiría primero a Shun? Se supone que son mejores amigos, aunque también era bastante cercano a Seiya ¿será por eso que está así? ¿Por los recuerdos de este departamento?_

-Hyoga, no te preocupes amigo, para eso estoy aquí – decía suavemente a su oído mientras lo abrazaba, acariciando su espalda y cabellos – estaba preocupado por ustedes. Perdóname tú, prácticamente huí de Japón a llorar mi propio dolor olvidándome del de ustedes y por eso… quiero compensarlo – algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, mientras se aferraba a su vez a la ropa del rubio, pensando en Seiya y Saori.

De pronto, Hyoga se separó de él – lo siento, estoy siento demasiado extremista, estoy siendo un idiota pero… Shiryu – tragó hondo y bajó la mirada – él me odia, me odia por amarlo, por haberlo amado de esta manera, y me lo dijo, y no quiere volver a verme y Seiya no está y… - el rubio decía frases al aire que no daban a su amigo ninguna señal de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Hyoga cálmate – le pidió el Dragón a un confuso Cisne – habla despacio y explícame paso a paso lo que ocurrió… así no puedo entenderte amigo mío.

El joven ruso intentó tranquilizarse respirando hondo y decidió explicarle todo paso a paso, comenzando por lo que había hablado con Seiya acerca de Shun, las razones que le habían llevado a amarlo y luego la indiferencia del jovencito castaño que logró que él se marchara a Siberia.

-No salía de su habitación y yo me sentía culpable por sentir esto y no podía enfrentarlo, además estaba Seiya, no soporté verlo así, necesitaba espacio, necesitaba tiempo. Pensé mucho en las cosas, pensé en mi madre, en las batallas, en mi maestro… pensé en Shun. Finalmente decidí venir y sincerarme con él, pensé que quizá él entendería – y su llanto amenazó con volver – pero no lo hizo. ¡Lo perdí Shiryu! ¡Lo perdí! ¡Dijo que no quería volver a verme nunca más!

Shiryu miró a su compañero hundir su rostro entre sus manos mientras meditaba en toda la información que acababa de recibir. Hyoga, enamorado de Shun… no había nada raro en ello, de hecho imaginó que luego de todo lo vivido juntos, alguno de ellos terminaría enamorado del otro, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Le sorprendió que fuese el rubio.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue la actitud de Shun. El pelinegro conocía tan bien al ojiverde como para pensar que no estaban hablando de la misma persona. Conociendo a Andrómeda, él quizá se habría sorprendido, pero no habría sido tan tajante y mucho menos así de hiriente con alguien que le confesase sus sentimientos, menos aun tratándose de su mejor amigo. Intentó entonces poner orden en aquél embrollo.

-Hyoga espera, no me parece que Shun sea el tipo de hombre que dice algo como eso a su mejor amigo, quizá es un mal entendido. Cuéntame, paso a paso, ¿qué le dijiste?

* * *

><p>Pronto llegó la media noche, Shiryu miraba al rubio frente a él sin poder creer en su impulsividad – Hyoga, ¿estás consciente de que has sido muy impulsivo?<p>

El ruso lo miró sorprendido ¿es que su amigo había visto en su relato algo que él había pasado por alto?

-En todo ese tiempo, fue sólo Tatsumi quien habló, pudo haber estado hablando de una conversación totalmente diferente a la que tú estabas pensando, quizá mal interpretaste las cosas ¡debiste haberle preguntado a qué se refería!

-Me sentía mal ¡me sentía terriblemente mal! No me dejó ni hablar, no pude defenderme y tampoco pude preguntar nada. ¡En esos momentos yo sólo quería salir de allí! – se sentía un estúpido, pero entonces, ¿aún habría esperanza?

El chino suspiró y tomó una decisión – bueno, entonces sólo tenemos una opción – le puso ambos brazos en sus hombros, dibujando una sonrisa cómplice – debemos ir de inmediato y hablar con él de nuevo. Necesitamos aclarar esta situación y de ser necesario, averiguar por qué Shun se sintió tan ofendido con ello. Tú bien sabes cómo es Tatsumi, y aunque se tratara de la misma conversación, quizá él se lo dijo de tal manera que fuera ofensivo o sucio. Sabes también que Shun es bastante ingenuo en lo que se refiere a estas cosas, así que iremos y lo aclararemos todo ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué dices compañero?

Hyoga suspiró, no deseaba volver a la mansión, pero a decir verdad necesitaba saber si había alguna posibilidad de que lo que Shiryu decía fuera verdad. Si era así, le partiría esa boca de serpiente a Tatsumi. Miró a su amigo y le sonrió – bien, estoy listo, ¡vamos!

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la mansión, ambos miraron a la ventana del jovencito ojiverde y decidieron llegar por la puerta principal, en lugar de irrumpir en su habitación. Lo que menos querían, era ser sacados de ahí por una Tormenta Nebular por haber entrado a su habitación sin permiso. Habían quedado en que Hyoga esperaría en la sala, mientras Shiryu trataba de hablar con Shun y averiguar qué le había molestado tanto. Estaban a punto de subir por las escaleras, cuando se toparon con un persona que venía de la cocina.<p>

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? Creí haberles dicho que Shun no quería verlos.

Las palabras del calvo enfurecieron a Shiryu, quien estaba casi seguro de que Tatsumi le había mentido a Shun con algún oscuro motivo, quizá seguirles haciendo a todos la vida miserable como siempre lo había hecho – escucha, no me interesa lo que dijiste o no, vine a hablar con Shun y no vas a meterte en mi camino – dijo con desprecio antes de simplemente ignorarlo y comenzar a subir las escaleras, dejando a Hyoga al pie de la escalera, furioso mirando con sus azules ojos al adulto, como esperando una buena razón para congelarlo de por vida.

-¡Espera Shiryu! ¿Qué no ves que con eso sólo lo lastimarás aún más? – se escuchó la voz del mayordomo, preocupada como nunca antes la habían escuchado. Ese tono había sido tan insólito que ambos voltearon a ver si sus oídos les engañaban y se trataba de alguna otra persona.

-Entiendan por favor, es más ¡les explicaré lo que sucede! Pero por favor, no lo despierten ahora, me costó mucho trabajo que se fuera a dormir, no ha estado durmiendo bien estos días – se acercó a ellos conciliador – vayamos al gimnasio, ahí hablaremos sin que él nos escuche, no quiero que los sorprenda aquí o podría alterarse, allí les diré todo lo que sé.

-Hyoga no confiaba en él, eso se notaba en su rostro; Shiryu tampoco confiaba ni un poco en ese tipo, pero le debía el beneficio de la duda, además también quería escuchar su versión de la situación. En todo caso, si lo que el mayordomo le decía no satisfacía sus expectativas, podría entonces hablar con Shun después. Miró al rubio y entre los dos, con tan sólo un par de miradas y gestos, tomaron una decisión – está bien - suspiró el pelinegro - vayamos entonces.

* * *

><p>Los tres hombres llegaron al gimnasio, el mismo que les había servido para entrenarse desde niños. Había en el lugar un ambiente nada acogedor, y al pelinegro le pareció sentir hasta un hedor como de sangre en ese lugar, probablemente producto de los horribles recuerdos que de allí guardaba en su memoria. Una vez cerrada la puerta, el calvo comenzó a hablar.<p>

-Shun ha estado muy deprimido desde que se fueron, en un principio pensé que con el tiempo se le pasaría, pero su salud se vio mermada por el encierro y la falta de sueño y alimento. Al parecer se sentía muy mal por las batallas y por lo de Seiya – los dos jóvenes, lo miraban directamente, como intentando entrever en sus palabras la mentira o el engaño – luego todos se marcharon y eso lo puso peor, no comía nada, cerró las cortinas de su habitación, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, me costó trabajo hacer contacto con él y que me hablara. Finalmente me explicó lo mal que se sentía y… fue cuando cometí ese error.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hyoga, presintiendo que se arrepentiría de haber preguntado.

-Shun estaba no sólo triste, sino también molesto por que todos ustedes se habían marchado, dijo que sentía como si lo les interesara lo que pasara con él, por eso imaginé que sería buena idea hablarle de lo que tú sentías por él pero lo único que logré con eso es que se enfureciera más.

Las palabras del mayor hicieron que la culpa invadiera a ambos muchachos, especialmente a Hyoga. Por su parte Shiryu no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en lo egoísta que había sido todo ese tiempo.

-Dijo que si en verdad lo amaras no te habrías ido y que si volvías y e intentabas algo con él, te rechazaría de inmediato, personalmente, creo que sólo tiene miedo a sufrir otra decepción.

Tatsumi hablaba conciliador, como si en verdad se estuviera esforzando por arreglar las cosas, Shiryu intentó verlo de esa manera, quería pensar que las muchas cosas que habían pasado desde el Torneo Galáctico habían hecho a ese hombre algo más humano de lo que solía ser cuando era un niño. Shun era una persona muy especial, quizá fuera él quien había cambiado el corazón del viejo mayordomo violento y había logrado que se encariñara con él. Se veía en verdad preocupado.

-Pero entonces, necesitamos hablar con él, explicarle las cosas, hacerle entender que lo queremos y que fueron nuestros propios demonios quienes nos obligaron a alejarnos de la Mansión, que nosotros también le hemos necesitado a él – trató de pensar en la mejor forma de hacerle entender que ninguno de ellos quiso hacerle daño, la mejor forma de recuperar su confianza.

-Yo quiero luchar por él, lo amo, no volveré a irme de su lado, quiero que lo comprenda, que le amo de verdad.

-Lo sé, pero no ahora – suspiró el hombre – hagamos un trato, esperen a mañana, yo trataré de hacerle entrar en razón de nuevo, intentaré conseguir que al menos que acepte hablar con ustedes y luego podrán venir en la tarde, o en la noche ¡a la hora de la cena sería más adecuado! Así podrán arreglar sus problemas y él ya no tendrá que estar sólo. Incluso puedo salir de la Mansión para que hablen ustedes solos.

A Shiryu le parecía irreal que Tatsumi estuviese hablando así ¿era tanto lo que se preocupaba por Shun? Algo en esa extrema complacencia no le agradaba, pero quería creer en sus palabras, al menos les estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar con el más joven a solas, eso le animaba a creer.

Por su parte el rubio se imaginaba en varias situaciones, pensando en todas las posibilidades, que eran muchas y no todas alentadoras, pero al menos ahora tenía una esperanza, y todo gracias a que Shiryu había llegado. Necesitaría agradecerle por ello adecuadamente.

-Bien, entonces que así sea, nosotros estaremos en casa de Seiya y mañana vendremos justo al ocultarse el sol – miró de nuevo a Tatsumi, como escrutándolo para averiguar qué era aquello que no le gustaba de su actitud, sin poder encontrar nada evidente. Sin más, sólo dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta – Hyoga, vámonos, necesitamos descansar y… Tatsumi – lo miró por encima de su hombro – contamos contigo, que no se te olvide – le dijo gélido y salió, con un serio y aún muy confuso joven rubio detrás de él.

Hyoga se puso a su nivel mientras caminaban por la calle para llegar al puerto – dime ¿crees que nos dijo la verdad?

-No lo sé – se limitó a contestar el chino – pero no tenemos más opción por ahora que confiar en él, ya veremos mañana lo que ocurre pero… - le puso a su amigo una mano en el hombro – no te apures, estamos juntos en esto ¿de acuerdo? – le regaló entonces una de sus más afables sonrisas.

-De acuerdo – le sonrió el ruso de vuelta – muchas gracias amigo mío.

Y caminaron hasta perderse en el puerto, donde les esperaba la casita donde habrían de intentar descansar por el resto de esa noche.

* * *

><p>Entró de nuevo en la habitación, no había tiempo que perder, tenía que actuar ahora mismo, afortunadamente había bajado a la cocina por un poco de agua cuando se topó con esos dos, de otro modo lo habrían encontrado en la cama con el chico y hubiera sido su fin. Estaba claro que la suerte estaba con él, y ahora debía asegurarse de que no los molestaran más.<p>

-¿Shun? ¿Qué haces despierto? – se sobresaltó al verlo sentado en su cama como un fantasma.

-Hablaste con ellos ¿no es cierto? Los vi marcharse hace un momento – dijo sin emoción alguna el ojiverde, sólo envuelto con su sábana.

-Si – dijo el otro fingiendo pesadumbre – vinieron de nuevo a molestar y les obligué a que se fueran, sin embargo, dijeron que vendrán de nuevo mañana – Tatsumi, observó cómo sus palabras causaban el efecto deseado en el jovencito frente a él – lo sé, sé que no quieres volver a verlos, es por eso que… he tomado una decisión, pienso que lo mejor es tomar algo de dinero y partir lejos, a donde no puedan encontrarnos nunca más.

Shun se sobresaltó, no sabía que hacer o qué decir, sólo se le quedó mirando, como un niño al que le piden que deje todo lo que conoce para marcharse a una nueva vida. Al fin y al cabo, justamente era eso lo que él era.

-¿Te irías conmigo?

_¡No!, ¡no quiero!, ¡con él no! ¡No!_

.

.

.

-S-si, si quiero…

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hello! Capítulo tres, ¡terminado!

Intento de salvamento no. 2: FALLIDO

Como verán, Shiryu se lleva mejor con su yo interno que los otros dos hehehehe…

Esto se va poniendo color de hormiga en vez de mejorar ¿verdad? Me pregunto si no es muy desesperante ya hehehehehe

Lo bueno es que Patito ya tiene compañero… uno un poco menos impulsivo, ¡que ya es mucha ganancia!

Gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a los que han estado esperando por este capítulo y muy en especial a los que dejaron review:

Tot12 (no comas ansias jijiji), Fabiola Brambila (eso de la desesperación, es un halago hehehe), Yukime Hiwatari (uhmm, amor… fuiste muy dura con el pobre patito, es un chamaco dolido tambiéeeen! Por ti y para ti, terminaré este fiki), Aly-san (gracias por apurarme, lamento la tardanza soy de lo peor con las entregas jijiij) y Lilu-chan (Gomen! Gomen! Gomeeeen!, no golpees a la gente Lilu-chan, no es bonitooo! Ahí ta', el patito ahora tiene consuelo! hehehe).

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Miedo

Y he aquí un capítulo más. En esta ocasión toca el turno de cierta niña rica jiji.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masami Kurumada.

WARNING: Este fic contiene escenas que podrían ser perturbadoras para cierto tipo de público. No apto para personas sensibles al angst, al abuso o que tienen problemas con el Yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Miedo<strong>

Mirarlo cada día a los ojos le atemorizaba. Le daba miedo esa mirada vacía, tenía miedo de que realmente no estuviera allí, miedo de que no volviera, miedo de tener que seguir su camino sola, miedo de vivir una vida sin él.

La perspectiva de volver a verlos le atemorizaba. No quería ver en sus ojos el rechazo, el reproche. Le daba miedo que ellos le culparan por todo, tenía miedo de que ellos también le abandonaran para siempre, miedo de seguir su camino sola, miedo de vivir una vida en completa soledad hasta el final de sus días como diosa. Y ¿quién sabía a dónde llegaban los límites de su divinidad? ¿Acaso tendría que soportar una eternidad cargada de toda esa culpa y ese dolor y ese miedo?

_Y sin embargo lo merezco, merezco pasar sola el resto de mis días. Ellos no han hecho otra cosa que vivir por mí, para mí. Les debo su libertad, la libertad de ser quienes quieran ser, cerca de mí… o tan lejos como ellos deseen._

Su propia divinidad le atemorizaba, y también el no saber qué hacer con ella. No recordaba mucho de sus otras reencarnaciones, pues a diferencia de otras veces, en esta vida no había sido educada como una diosa, sino como una mimada niña rica. Y por ello mismo se le hacía complicado. El pasar de ser servida a servir, el pasar de ser protegida a proteger, el pasar de ser el sujeto pasivo en un enfrentamiento, al sujeto activo. Ni todos los años de preparación mental, luego de la muerte de su querido abuelo le habían preparado para ello.

_Porque yo estaba preparada para morir, no para verlos morir a ellos… pensé que sabía lo que significaba ser una diosa y finalmente me he hallado a mí misma siempre dependiendo de otros y no puedo perdonarme no haberles protegido. Le fallé a Shun, le fallé a los caballeros dorados, le fallé a Seiya…_

Haber salido con vida de la guerra le atemorizaba. Eso no había sucedido jamás. En cada reencarnación, la Diosa Atenea volvía al Olimpo, luego de morir dándolo todo en batalla. Siempre vivió en el aquí y el ahora. Cuando niña, disfrutando de cada segundo. Cuando falleció su abuelo, preparándose para el día en que debería dar su vida por el mundo. Nunca tuvo un objetivo, nunca una meta, nunca un futuro. Y ahora…

_Ahora no tengo un motivo, no tengo un impulso, mi meta fue proteger al mundo de toda desgracia y morir luchando y ahora debo enfrentar esta vida, una alternativa diferente. Y quizá mi corazón albergaba el sueño de sobrevivir, pero no a costa de otros… ¡no a costa de él!_

Volver a la mansión le atemorizaba. Sabía que no podría soportar el volver a aquél lugar donde tanto había compartido con ellos. Tanto aventuras como desventuras, sueños y anhelos, sonrisas y llantos. Esa mansión encerraba miles de recuerdos de niñez; una niñez cruel para ellos y una llena de culpas para ella.

_Y no puedo, no puedo soportar el no escuchar su risa hacer eco por los pasillos; ver su sombra en la pared; mirar su perfil en la chimenea. No puedo soportar el pasear por los campos y jardines sin él, sabiendo que ya no podrá disfrutarlos más. Seiya… ¡perdóname!_

Sus propios pensamientos le atemorizaban. Su propio egoísmo, que le hacía preguntarse ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué de entre todos, el hombre que amaba? ¿Por qué no este o aquél caballero? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta como para pensar así? ¿Cómo podría verlos de nuevo a los ojos? Y cada reproche le hería más, cada pensamiento le torturaba como mil agujas clavándose en su piel. Sabía que como la diosa Atenea no podía sentir preferencia por uno u otro caballero, pero entonces ¿por qué estos pensamientos? ¿Y por qué estos reproches?

_Seiya… mi amado Seiya… háblame por favor, por tu promesa de estar conmigo siempre, dime algo ¡lo que sea! Por favor, Seiya, ríe, brilla, sueña, ¡vuela! Verte así es mucho peor que setenta pilares de agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo. Verte así es mucho peor que setenta flechas atravesándome la piel._

Estar allí sola con él le atemorizaba. Podía con la responsabilidad y como un medio para expiar su culpa se adjudicó esa tarea: la de cuidarlo como él le había cuidado, la de protegerlo como él le había protegido a ella. Y sin embargo la soledad le aterraba. Pensó que estando al lado de él se sentiría acompañada y resultó ser mucho peor. No sólo estaba sola, sino que además debía mirar su obra cada día, debía ser testigo del deterioro de su glorioso Pegaso. Era brindarle su compañía, a cambio de la más absoluta soledad.

_Quisiera estar con ellos, o que ellos estuvieran conmigo. Pero, ¿no es eso demasiado egoísta de mi parte? Primero insistir en llevármelo lejos, para luego volver sólo porque me siento sola. Es egoísta esperar que luego de, prácticamente abandonarlos, ellos aún quieran estar conmigo, ayudarme, apoyarme, acompañarme. ¿Dónde está esa divinidad intachable en mí? ¿Por qué soy sólo capaz de ver mi débil humanidad?_

-Porque es la humanidad la que no debes olvidar

_-¿Cómo?_

-Es la humanidad en ti la que nos hace amarlos

_-Esta voz… esta escencia…_

-¿No me reconoces?

_-Eres…_

-No importa quién o qué soy, lo único que importa ahora es…

_-¡Pero estoy desesperada!_

-¿Por qué?

_-Ojalá no tuviera que sentir, ojalá pudiera olvidarme de mi propia debilidad_

-Y entonces ¿cómo sería todo?

_-No sufriría por esto_

-Y ¿dónde estaría él?

_-…_

-¿Dónde estaría?

_-…_

-¿Qué sería de él?

_-Pero duele, duele y siento miedo, angustia…_

-¿Duele?

_-Si…_

-Eso significa que estás viva

_-¡Lo sé! Y no sabes cómo lamento eso_

-¿Por qué?

_-Porque ya no sé qué hacer, y siento que soy demasiado débil para soportarlo, no soy la diosa por la que él se sacrificó, soy… ¡nada! Sólo una pobre sombra de lo que debí ser._

-¿Por qué eres humana?

_-Si…_

-Entonces él es débil por ser un humano

_-¿Cómo?_

-Todos los humanos son débiles

_-¡No! No quise decir eso_

-Pero lo dijiste…

_-¡No es verdad! Tú has puesto esas palabras en mi boca_

-Lo dijiste, que ser una humana te hacía débil ¿o no?

_-…_

-¿No lo dijiste?

_-Si… lo hice_

-Entonces ser una humana te hace débil, por tanto, todo humano es débil.

_-¡No! No lo son, ¡él no lo es! Ninguno lo es…_

-¿Sólo tú?

_-…_

-Entonces no "todo humano es débil" sino "yo soy débil"

_-…_

-¿Es así?

_-…_

-¿Lo amas?

_-Si… con toda el alma_

-Por eso estás con él…

_-Así es_

-Por eso los abandonaste

_-¡No los abandoné!_

-Lo hiciste

_-… estoy con él, es mi deber cuidar de él_

-¿Lo es?

_-Si_

-¿Por qué?

_-Porque yo causé esto_

-Porque te sientes culpable…

_-… si_

-Hace un momento dijiste que ya no querías sentir…

_-Si…_

-Sientes culpa, por eso lo cuidas, no quieres sentirla. ¿Por qué no lo abandonas entonces?

_-¡No lo haría!_

-Deseas hacerlo ¿no?

_-No…_

-Pero estás cansada

_-…_

-¿Por qué no pedir ayuda?

_-…_

-¿Por qué alejarlo de ellos?

_-¿Perdón?_

-¿Por qué los abandonaste?

_-¡No los abandoné!_

-Lo hiciste… y lo alejaste de ellos

_-¡NO!_

-Lo hiciste…

_-Ya basta ¿por qué me dices esto?_

-Querías la voz de tu divinidad ¿no es así?

_-…_

-Querías ser más fuerte ¿no?

_-…_

-¿Te molesta enfrentar tus miedos? ¿Tu realidad?

_-…si pero_

-¿Pero?

_-Debo hacerlo_

-… así es

_-Debo pedirles a todos una disculpa_

-Necesitas…

_-Necesito pedirles a todos una disculpa. He estado actuando como una niña mimada._

-¿Irás?

_-Si… volveré a la mansión y…_

-¿Y?

_-Gracias_

-La divinidad, se vuelve real en la medida en la que vives y aceptas tu propia humanidad.

_-Cierto, sin humanidad, no existe la divinidad…_

* * *

><p>La joven Kido suspiró mientras iba en el avión privado y miró por la ventanilla. Ya estaban cerca y aún no sabía qué iba a hacer o decir. Ni siquiera sabía si todos ellos aún seguían en casa. Seguramente Shiryu se habría ido a Rozan, al lado de Sunrei. Hyoga seguramente se habría ido ya a Siberia.<p>

Pero había alguien que seguramente si estaba en casa.

-Shun debe estar allí. Después de todo es su hogar.

Shun era el único de ellos que le había pedido formalmente quedarse por tiempo indefinido en la Mansión Kido. Todos parecían tener un lugar al cual irse si se hartaban de estar allí. Incluso Seiya tenía un hogar cerca de la playa.

Volteó a ver a su acompañante, quien viajaba asegurado en el asiento a su lado - ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando fui a verte a tu casa… - sonrió nostálgica – en esa ocasión me recibiste sin camiseta y yo por poco me muero de la vergüenza – un leve sonrojo tiñó su rostro, como emulando el de aquélla ocasión.

El chico a su lado no dijo nada, ni se movió. Mantuvo su mirada fija y la misma expresión vacía, algo de saliva cayendo por uno de los bordes de su boca, que fue retirada de inmediato por la jovencita con un pañuelo – pronto estaremos en casa Seiya – le sonrió – ya pronto los veremos de nuevo ¿no es así? – intentó darse fuerzas la joven diosa.

-Shun… - siguió pensando en el chico sin hogar. Pero la mansión era su hogar ¿no es así? Y de esa manera, todos siempre podrían volver a casa y encontrarlo a él allí. Se preguntó qué es lo que sentiría de estar en su lugar. Y recordó lo que había sido estar sola en su casa de campo con Seiya. La más absoluta soledad.

-Shun ha estado pasando por malos momentos, fue invadido y casi destruido por Hades y aun así yo me fui. Lo dejé ahí, sin pensar en que quizá en estos momentos estará solo, con tanto miedo como yo lo tuve, con tanta culpa como la que yo sentí.

Y de pronto, recordó un rostro duro, una figura alta y fuerte – bueno, supongo que al menos Tatsumi debe hacerle compañía, aunque no sé si ya se llevan bien o no. Recuerdo que Tatsumi era muy grosero con él, pero con todo lo que ha pasado… quizá estando tanto tiempo solos en esa enorme mansión se han hecho amigos. Espero.

Ni siquiera podía recordar un momento en el que pudiese haber comprobado, que la relación entre su mayordomo y los caballeros de bronce hubiese mejorado. Simplemente no había estado prestando atención.

Su rostro se afligió y tomó la mano de su compañero – he sido tan egoísta… dime, estás decepcionado de mí ¿no es así Seiya? – le miró largamente y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – debo pedirles a todos una gran disculpa – sonrió con un dejo de ironía – aun cuando no quieran escucharla de mí.

Su piloto le informó entonces que pronto aterrizarían y ella se preparó. Cuando de pronto, una explosión se vio a lo lejos, seguida de varias ráfagas de energía… energía muy conocida.

-¡Qué está pasando! – miró de nuevo por la ventanilla mientras se efectuaba el aterrizaje y contempló la estela… eso definitivamente era cosmos, pero no estaba tan segura de que lo que sentía fuera correcto -¡eso es en la Mansión! Pero no puede ser que sean ellos… que ellos estén…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué están peleando? ¿Qué está pasando?

No hubo tiempo para nada. Sólo bajó del avión, quitándose los zapatos y dejando encargado allí a Seiya. Sin pensar en sus medias rotas, corrió al vehículo que la esperaba y urgió al chofer – ¡PRONTO! ¡Necesito llegar cuanto antes a la Mansión Kido!

Y como si se tratara de inercia, comenzó a orar encendiendo su propio cosmos, intentando que ellos le sintieran cerca, intentando que dejaran de luchar.

Porque si había sentido bien, la lucha no era contra algún enemigo, sino entre ellos.

* * *

><p><em>NA: ¡Y helo aquí! Un capítulo chiquito, dedicado a la que se suponía debía estarlos vigilando._

_Dedicado a aquéllos que se preguntaban en donde estaba esta mujer y para los que se preguntaban qué había hecho con Seiya en este fic._

_El siguiente capítulo estará más movido ¡lo prometo! Y bueno, ¿ya saben de quién se tratará? Sólo les pregunto ¿quién nos falta? Jijijiji_

_Un gran saludo para todos ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de que actualizo cada dos mil años! Muy en especial gracias a quienes escriben reviews: **Yukime Hiwatari** (tienes razón, es una referencia a esa carta perdida. me alegra que te gustara el capi amor. Te amo!), **Tot12** (gracias por continuar leyendo. Pronto vendrá Ikki jujuju. Saludos!),** Fabiola Brambila** (Jiji, pues ya ves, aquí continuando, se lo prometí a alguien. Y me alegra que te gustara, ya veremos lo que pasa al final jujujuju. x3 Un gran abrazo linda!) e **InatZiggy-Stardust** (gracias por leer, me halaga mucho que te haya impactado tanto. Aquí un capi nuevo ¡espero te haya gustado!)._


	5. Furia

Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masami Kurumada.

WARNING: Este fic contiene escenas que podrían ser perturbadoras para cierto tipo de público. No apto para personas sensibles al angst, al abuso o que tienen problemas con el Yaoi.

**Capítulo 5: Furia**

Recordar a su maestro le enfurecía. A pesar de que el tiempo ya hubiese pasado, a pesar de que hubiese hecho todo por perdonarlo, una furia inexplicable se apoderaba de él sólo de pensar en su voz, en su olor, en el sonido de su odiosa voz. Porque hubo un tiempo en el que a pesar de todo, le respetaba. Siendo su maestro y el hombre que le había mostrado el camino hacia la verdadera esencia del cosmos, no podía su corazón adolescente e ingenuo sino brindarle, al menos, un poco de gratitud. Y luego…

_Y luego…_

Recordar la muerte de su querida Esmeralda le enfurecía. Pero no era sólo el recuerdo del intenso dolor de verla morir en sus brazos, sino la furia de no ser capaz de olvidar y sanar. Le enfurecía sentirse inmóvil por ese duelo no resuelto, le enfurecía sentirse débil recordando ese momento, ese aciago momento en el que esquivó por poco un golpe fatal, que fue a parar al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

_Esmeralda, aun me siento culpable por lo que pasó, aun siento que pude hacer más para no perderte, aún aborrezco el recuerdo de su risa y sus palabras cuando te vio morir en mis brazos. Y no puedo contener las emociones, no cuando se trata de ti… amada mía._

Aferrarse a ese pasado le enfurecía. Como ave libre deseaba volar y salir de la jaula de sus propias culpas, de sus propias emociones, de su propio dolor. Pero era impensable, parecía tan imposible, tan lejano. Era terrible sentir la necesidad de volver a donde todo comenzó una y otra vez, sin poder fallar. Deseaba olvidar y vivir, donde fuera, pero vivir. Y sin embargo de nuevo la culpa le invadía al pensar que esas eran sólo ideas egoístas.

_No te dejaría, ¿acaso no sería como olvidarte? ¿Acaso no sería como olvidar que te amo? Sería como fallarte y no puedo fallarte a ti, que has sido mi compañera, mi amada y mi inspiración. Tu recuerdo es la brisa fresca que me alivia estando en este infierno llamado vida. No podría abandonar todo esto sólo por un deseo egoísta de vivir, mi amor._

Seguir con vida le enfurecía. Muchas veces se había enfrentado a la muerte, ante muchos enemigos, incluso ante sus propios amigos; y sin embargo aquí estaba, penando como fantasma por el mundo, sin un lugar a dónde ir, sin un hogar al cual volver, sin ganas de seguir.

_Pero sí lo tengo… tengo a mi hermano ¿por qué siempre olvido que tengo a mi ángel guardián? ¿Por qué siempre olvido que mi hogar está con él? Él es mi preciado tesoro, es lo único que me queda, es mi niño y la única razón por la que vuelvo siempre a ese repulsivo lugar. El espantoso lugar donde este viaje enfermizo comenzó, el espantoso lugar donde comencé mi camino de dolor y odio._

Pensar en la Mansión Kido le enfurecía. Detestaba recordar cada afrenta recibida en ese odioso lugar. El rostro del maldito Kido y la sonrisa del asqueroso Tatsumi. Todos podían decir lo que quisieran, que el viejo también fue víctima del destino, pero nada le quitaba que fuera un roba-niños cruel y un anciano soberbio que jamás se arrepintió de su proceder, aun cuando fue capaz de ver todo el daño que causó. Aún en el lecho de muerte, jamás aceptó que fue un maldito y por eso se merecía morir en soledad.

_Y del calvo asqueroso no deseo ni acordarme. Importa poco que intente congraciarse con los demás siendo amable con ellos. Importa poco que intente redimirse haciéndose el simpático frente a ese montón de tontos que al parecer han olvidado el terror que les causaba de niños. A mí nadie me quita estas marcas, ¡nadie me quitará estas cicatrices del cuerpo! ¡Las tengo desde la niñez por su maldita espada de bambú!_

Pensar en ese turbulento pasado le enfurecía. Recordar era volver a vivir y vivir toda esa inmundicia le hacía odiar a sus verdugos. Sus dientes rechinaban y sus ojos destellaban de rencor. Si por él fuese todos habrían recibido ya su merecido. Y sin embargo había razones por las que no había tenido su revancha. Juró ante sus amigos y su adorado hermano que desterraría el odio y el deseo de venganza de su corazón. Juró que lucharía por la justicia y por el bien de los inocentes, canalizando esa agresión hacia el enemigo siempre. Y sin embargo nadie podría reprocharle sentir aún esa furia brotar de su ser ante los recuerdos, porque esos nadie podría quitárselos jamás.

_Y estar mucho tiempo en ese sito me resulta repulsivo. Tener que aguantar las órdenes de una tonta insufrible, tener que soportar los fantasmas que me persiguen en cada rincón de ese demoniaco lugar. ¿Acaso mi hermano y los demás no pueden escuchar los gritos? ¿Acaso no pueden ver las sombras de los niños que fueron golpeados y torturados allí? Esos pobres inocentes que luego encontraron la muerte en algún recóndito lugar del mundo, rogando tan sólo por una oportunidad para vivir en paz. Noventa almas sacrificadas, por diez paladines de la justicia. _

_-¡Ja! Justicia… ¿sacrificar niños por el bien de una chiquilla consentida? ¡Vaya justicia!_

-Sé eso, y sin embargo esa chiquilla consentida es la encarnación de una diosa.

_-Claro… la diosa de la guerra. Muy apropiado, sacrificar niños inocentes en nombre de la Señora de la Guerra._

-Esas guerras fueron necesarias para defender la paz de este mundo

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuál paz? ¿Acaso no hay hombres, mujeres y niños muriendo en todas partes del planeta por la codicia y el egoísmo de los más poderosos? Tu guerra no salvó a nadie, sólo dio a los seres humanos más tiempo para seguir viviendo en su inmundicia._

-Eso no nos toca juzgarlo a nosotros, se le ha dado al género humano una nueva oportunidad para corregir sus errores, por los que iban a ser destruidos con el fin de purificar la Tierra. Nosotros ya hemos hecho lo que pudimos, eliminando del mundo cualquier fuerza externa que intente dominar el mundo.

_-El mundo necesita ser dominado, tú podrías dominarlo, por ejemplo. Tú has vivido el dolor en sus más amplias expresiones y serías capaz de ser un buen líder._

-No, mi deseo de venganza y mi odio me impedirían ver más adelante.

_-¿Acaso no es eso lo que deseamos? Vivir… seguir adelante, olvidarnos del pasado y construir una vida mejor, hacer de nuestra existencia algo que cambie el mundo y traiga paz, justo como lo deseaba ella._

-Esmeralda lo hizo todo por amor, nunca me perdonaría que tomara en mis manos la justicia por la fuerza.

_-Ella murió por la maldad de un hombre sin escrúpulos, vivió atormentada y murió atormentada. Miles, millones como ella viven y mueren atormentadas por hombres y mujeres así como tu maestro. ¿No merecen ellas la libertad? ¿Y no se merecen la destrucción sus captores?_

-…

_-¿No se la merecen?_

-No soy nadie para traer esa clase de justicia al mundo. Esa no es justicia, es imposición.

_-Pero si la imposición es necesaria para la paz ¿no sería la mejor opción?_

-…

_-¿Qué otra alternativa hay?_

-…

_-¿Qué otra opción tiene el mundo sino ser dominado por alguien que mantenga la paz por el miedo y la fuerza? El ser humano necesita ser dominado, necesita que le guíen, que le digan qué hacer, de otro modo no es capaz de alcanzar el sentido de su existencia y derrocha su vida en medio de lo que le cause placer, sin importar a cuántos deba destruir en su camino._

-¡BASTA! ¡No me vas a convencer! ¡ESA NO ES LA RESPUESTA!

_-¿Entonces cuál es?_

-No tiene sentido si la gente actúa para bien pero movida por el temor ¡es necesario que la gente actúe bien porque está convencida de ello!

_-¡Hahaha! ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? Confiarás en que los seres humanos finalmente comprendan que está mal obtener lo que quieren a costa de quien sea ¡eso es imposible! Todo ser humano siempre buscará la comodidad, el confort, el placer… ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Esclavos de todas las edades trabajan para la comodidad de unos pocos. A diario mueren miles por una cuenta no saldada, por un amor no correspondido, por la negligencia de alguien flojo, por saciar el apetito de algún bastardo, ¡por el simple hecho de pasarse un alto en la calle por la prisa! Todos piensan únicamente en su bienestar, ¡un ser humano no está programado nunca para pensar en los demás!_

-Te equivocas… en este mundo hubo alguien cuya felicidad era ayudar a quienes sufríamos, ahora ella ya no está a mi lado, pero su preciado recuerdo impide que te haga caso… además, aún hay alguien capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo por ese mundo corrupto que tanto detestamos… y por él soy capaz de creer que aún hay una esperanza. Si él con su corazón puro puede creer en la gente a pesar de dolor, entonces yo también puedo hacerlo, porque soy su hermano mayor.

_-Bien… vuelve a su lado entonces, vuelve a callar mi voz permaneciendo con él, al menos hasta que te canses de nuevo de esos fantasmas que nos persiguen. Sabes que el odio es una fuerza terrible y no siempre podrás soportarlo. Terminaré por dominarte y juntos buscaremos una respuesta a todas esas estúpidas interrogantes que duermen en tu mente._

-Mientras me aferre al recuerdo del corazón puro de Esmeralda, mientras sepa que mi preciado hermano está esperándome en algún lugar, mi corazón está tranquilo. Porque gracias a ellos sé que hay personas puras en este mundo que son capaces de creer en la bondad que hay en los seres humanos.

El Fénix se puso de pie y dejó esa corona de flores en la cruz de la tumba de su amada _– Esmeralda, perdóname, no puedo deshacerme aún de tu recuerdo, no mientras este odio siga viviendo en mí. Reza por mí desde tu lugar en el cielo, para que algún día sea capaz de encontrar una salida, para que algún día pueda continuar con mi existencia, olvidando a los fantasmas del pasado que me persiguen. Para que algún día pueda perdonarme y perdonar al mundo por todo el daño hecho y pueda dejar de depender de venir a verte de esta manera obsesiva y tonta. ¿Estás decepcionada? –_ se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria, volviendo sobre los pasos que le llevaron hasta allí – te prometo que algún día seré capaz de vivir por mi propia cuenta.

* * *

><p>Pasaron algunos días, y al fin ya estaba de vuelta en Japón. Necesitaba ver a Shun, los ojos inocentes de su hermano siempre le devolvían la fe y la esperanza, esa bondad innata suya siempre le brindaba paz y fuerza para contrarrestar sus propias tendencias agresivas.<p>

Sin que nadie lo notara, se escabulló a la terraza de la habitación de su hermano y notó que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Se sintió terrible… había abandonado a su hermano pequeño cuando la guerra se terminó y no había pensado en él sino hasta ese momento. ¿Le habría afectado mucho el ser el huésped de Hades? No, Shun no era el tipo de persona que se dejaba vencer por algo como eso. Confiaría siempre en que el ser más puro de este mundo era lo bastante fuerte como para superar cualquier dolor, cualquier decepción. ¿Qué más podía hacer por él sino brindarle toda su confianza? Después de todo, Shun estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre, era un guerrero de Athena, era mucho más fuerte de lo que en el pasado se atrevió a admitir.

Se acercó a las puertas corredizas de cristal y se dispuso a abrirlas… cuando un sonido le erizó la piel…

-_E-esa es… la voz de Shun…_ - pensó el Fénix. Una idea vaga e indecente pasó por su mente, pero la desechó de inmediato, tratando de encontrarle sentido a los evidentes jadeos y gemidos que estaba escuchando. ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Tendría fiebre? ¿Dolor? Debía averiguarlo inmediatamente.

Un segundo después simplemente usó su puño para romper el cristal, ni siquiera necesitó de su cosmos para ello, sólo un golpe certero que destrozara el vidrio por completo y el aire se coló hacia la habitación, haciendo que la cortina volara a su merced… los ojos de Ikki se centraron en la cama, buscando entre las sombras.

-Shun… - su voz firme se dejó escuchar mientras sus ojos azules se acostumbraban a la penumbra y descubrían lo que había allí… su hermano, debajo de un cuerpo desnudo… sus ojos verdes, brillando de sorpresa, la pestilencia que llenaba la habitación… olía a sudor… olía a…

-¿S-Shun? – el desencajado caballero no podía moverse, era demasiado irreal, demasiado repulsivo… de todas las personas en este mundo ¿con él?

-¡SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN! – en un movimiento veloz, el hombre calvo estaba tirado en el suelo, el jovencito frente a él, protegiéndole, su rostro ofendido, pero ausente. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí?

La reacción tardó en llegar, los puños de fuego se tensaron y de inmediato un poderoso cosmos estalló en furia, poderoso, incontenible… - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO? ¡ALÉJATE DE ESE IMBÉCIL INMEDIATAMENTE!

Pero el chico no parecía estar dispuesto a obedecer – no – le contestó fríamente – tú aléjate de aquí inmediatamente ¿qué crees que estás haciendo en mí habitación? ¡Lárgate!

Los cristales estallaron cuando ambos cosmos chocaron, dejando entrar la luz por completo. Shun traía una bata de baño y detrás de él estaba ese maldito, esa asquerosa bestia, temblando como un imbécil mientras miraba al fénix con sus ojos aterrorizados, buscando con su mano la ropa que había a sus pies.

_-Shun… ¿Qué diantres te hizo ese maldito? ¿Por qué?_ – en la mente de Ikki no había respuesta, no sabía cómo reaccionar, nada lo habría preparado para esto… ¿ese tipo estaba acostándose con su hermano? Shun estaba siendo amante de ese mal nacido… estaba a punto de enloquecer ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que algo así podría pasar? Shun… su pequeño e inocente Shun… su hermanito…

Todas las imágenes de su niñez y su adolescencia, todas sus sonrisas y sus lágrimas, sus ojos brillantes y expresivos, amorosos, dulces… todas se tiñeron de rojo en su mente hecha pedazos y su instinto le impulsaba a golpear, a destrozar… a matar.

-Alejate de él, ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO REPITO! – encendió su cosmos al máximo – voy a matar a este asqueroso gusano ahora mismo ¡APÁRTATE SHUN! – sus ojos sólo reflejaban locura, furia, odio, asco ¡iba a matar a ese bastardo! ¡Iba a quemarle en vida cada poro de la piel!

-¡NO LO HARÉ! Yo lo amo ¡YO LO AMO! Lárgate de aquí. ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡LÁRGATE! – la voz de Shun sonaba trastornada, y sus ojos estaban vacíos, como si no supiera en dónde estaba, como si no supiera qué estaba haciendo allí, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre abrazar a su hermano o golpearlo ¡era impredecible! Y sin embargo su gesto y postura indicaban que le atacaría inminentemente si se atrevía a acercarse a Tatsumi. ¿En serio iba a defender a ese imbécil?

-¿Qué te hizo ese asqueroso animal? – le preguntó el Fénix a su hermanito, estupefacto - ¡HABLA!

-Me dio amor… - los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas en un segundo – él se quedó conmigo cuando todos ustedes se fueron… él me ama ¡me ama! – desvió sus pupilas por un segundo – y yo le amo a él – dijo con voz trémula y cargada de dolor.

Los ojos de Ikki pasaron de la actitud enfermiza de su hermano a la sonrisa repulsiva del imbécil detrás de él, al que señaló con el dedo índice – voy a arrancarte esa lengua de serpiente que tienes y te destrozaré vivo, ¡así que prepárate animal inmundo!

Todavía estaba hablando cuando un rayo emergió de su dedo y se dirigió a la frente del mayordomo. Pero pocos microsegundos antes de llegar, fue interceptado por un rayo de color magenta.

-Te dije que te largaras – era el tono frío del Señor del Inframundo, pero no podía ser él… ese cosmos cargado de tristeza, de dolor, de vergüenza y de confusión, de resentimiento y frialdad… era el cosmos del Caballero de Andrómeda, que poco a poco incrementó su potencia creando una corriente alrededor de su cuerpo y el de su amante – vete o te atacaré ¡te lo juro Ikki! ¡TE MATARÉ ANTES DE QUE LE PONGAS UN DEDO ENCIMA!

-Shun, estás confundido… ese imbécil abusó de ti, de tu confianza ¿NO LO ESTÁS VIENDO? – en su desesperación, el mayor señaló al adulto, quien se levantó con lentitud de donde se encontraba, sonriendo con descaro.

-Ya basta Ikki – tomó el hombro de su joven consorte – no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que ame a tu hermano, ¡él me pertenece en cuerpo y alma porque tú y los demás lo abandonaron!

-¿Qué dices bastardo? – el ojiazul estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería destrozar a ese maldito.

-Lo que oíste… le dije a Shun todo lo que dijiste sobre él a los demás – con una sonrisa confiada continuó – que lo odiabas, que era un estorbo, que no te quedabas nunca mucho tiempo porque te hartaba estar aquí con él ¿y todavía te atreves a volver y a querer tomarte atribuciones de hermano mayor? ¡Lárgate de una vez y déjanos vivir tranquilos!

-Shun… no irás a creer toda esa basura que… - la seguridad con la que Tatsumi decía todas aquéllas cosas era abrumadora y los ojos de Shun… Ikki miró aterrado en esos ojos que su hermanito creía todas aquéllas patrañas. ¿Cómo podía creerle a semejante engendro?

-Lárgate Ikki o yo… - susurró el ojiverde mientras el viento se hacía más y más fuerte, pronto ya no era un poco de vapor, era una tormenta, pero entonces…

-¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? – un cosmos gélido los envolvió a todos – Ikki ¿por qué estás atacando a Shun?

-¿Qué dem.. – el joven de largos cabellos negros no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos… Shun, protegiendo a un ahora, semidesnudo Tatsumi… de Ikki

-Ese maldito asqueroso ¡lo mataré! ¡LO DESTRUIRÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! – los ojos del poderoso Fénix resplandecían de odio

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LE TOCARÁS NI UN CENTÍMETRO! Y ustedes, no se metan en esto ¡lárguense también de aquí! ¡No quiero verlos! – el cosmos del jovencito no se amedrentó ante los tres caballeros frente a él, sino que por el contrario, aumentó la presión del aire a su alrededor, mirando a quienes creía sus adversarios con dolor y decepción.

-¿P-por qué Tatsumi y tú están… - la voz del cisne era apenas un susurro, en su mente miles de posibilidades tomaban forma, esperando que aquellas más vergonzosas no fueran las verdaderas - ¿Shun? ¿Qué te hizo ese tipo?

Si alguien les hubiera preguntado de quién era esa voz, ellos habrían respondido cualquier cosa, menos que era la de Shun. Era fría, cruel… dolida… - él me estaba haciendo el amor cuando Ikki llegó a interrumpirnos. Somos amantes, ahora lárguense y déjennos hacer nuestra vida en paz – en su mente, una vocecita gritando por ayuda, gritándole que se apartara de Tatsumi, que se lanzara a los brazos amorosos de su hermano a quien tanto había extrañado, que huyera solo a algún rincón lejano en el cual curar sus heridas… y sin embargo seguía protegiendo a ese hombre, repitiéndose una y otra vez que nadie más lo había amado de esta manera, ¡no podía alejarse de él ahora! ¡La persona que le había brindado su amor y sus cuidados le necesitaba ahora más que nunca! - ¿qué no me oyeron? ¡Lárguense! – y extendiendo su mano, lanzó hacia ellos una ráfaga de su tormenta, golpeándolos para que se alejaran de una vez.

Hyoga estaba en shock, trataba de resistir a los vientos huracanados que le hacían retroceder, pero su mente divagaba en esas repugnantes imágenes. Shun, entre los brazos de Tatsumi, siendo abusado por él, siendo tocado por él. Un grito desgarrador subió por su garganta hasta salir, mientras su cuerpo caía de rodillas de la impresión

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – su puño impactó contra el suelo una y otra vez, haciendo que los trozos cayeran hacia el piso de abajo. Encendió su cosmos al límite y destrozó todo el piso de la habitación haciéndolos caer a todos.

Shun tomó al mayordomo en sus brazos y luego de tocar el piso, salió disparado hacia la puerta. Al verla frente a sí lanzó una ráfaga de energía a ella destrozándola y saliendo hacia el jardín, antes de ser alcanzado e interceptado por un joven de cabellos largos.

-¡Apártate! – le ordenó el jovencito enloquecido, dejando su carga en suelo firme y volviendo a posicionarse frente a él, protegiéndole

-Maldito embustero, sabía que no debía confiar en ti – susurró el dragón, encendiendo su cosmos de tal forma que sus cabellos fueron dirigidos hacia el cielo – me has hecho enfurecer, mucho más de lo que nadie lo ha hecho jamás – cerró sus puños amenazante – pagarás por lo que hiciste con tu vida maldito monstruo ¡prepárate!

-¡No permitiré que lo toques! Shiryu ¡esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! – las lágrimas del jovencito cayeron en el pasto, mientras reclamaba a lágrima viva – TÚ YA TIENES A TU SHUNREI ¿NO ES ASÍ? ¿POR QUÉ YO NO PUEDO TENER A LA PERSONA QUE AMO? ¿POR QUÉ?

-Shun ¡tú no amas a ese tipo! ¡Sólo crees que es así! ¡Te está manipulando!

-Shun – la voz de Tatsumi llegó como una flecha a sus oídos, haciéndole estremecer – ellos sólo quieren separarnos, quieren que tú y yo nos separemos porque no pueden soportar que yo te ame y que tú me ames a mí – y continuó – son egoístas y te quieren sólo para ellos, quieren manipularte para que les sirvas cuando te necesiten y luego te abandonen de nuevo cuando estén hartos de ti…

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITO ASQUEROSO! – desde detrás de Shun, el joven ruso desplegaba sus cosmos con gran fuerza, no iba a dejar vivir al maldito que se atrevió a tocar a la persona que amaba – tú y tu lengua de serpiente ¡nunca pensé que fueras una serpiente manipuladora tan buena!

-Kanon de Seadragón estaría celoso de tu asquerosa y mentirosa lengua ¡pero nosotros nos encargaremos de que no vuelvas a manipular a nadie jamás! – Ikki apareció al lado del cisne, cerrándoles el paso a los dos de en medio.

-¡YA BASTA! – gritó Shun - ¡déjen de tratarme como si fuera un niño idiota! ¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡Déjenme en paz! – su cosmos creó un remolino alrededor suyo que hizo volar a sus tres camaradas - ¡ustedes me dejaron sólo y ahora vienen a querer ayudarme! ¡NO LOS NECESITO! Quiero irme con Tatsumi lejos ¿POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDEN MALDITA SEA? – pero en lugar de detenerse, la corriente aumentó, haciendo que los tres caballeros se elevaran alto sin poder evitarlo.

-¡DETENTE SHUN! – una voz femenina se escuchó desde la entrada a la mansión – mientras un cosmos cálido y poderoso neutralizaba la violencia de las ráfagas del aire de tormenta y permitía a sus caballeros caer en el suelo sin mucho daño - ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¿POR QUÉ ATACAS A TUS COMPAÑEROS? – le preguntó Saori al más joven, luego de llegar corriendo, sus medias rotas por haberse quitado los zapatos y mirándolo de pies a cabeza, así como a Tatsumi detrás de él - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dejó escapar con un suspiro ¿qué tenían que estar haciendo esos dos semidesnudos en el jardín peleando con los otros tres?

-Tu maldito protegido abusó de mi hermano – Ikki a duras penas consiguió levantar la cabeza. Sin duda, la Tormenta Nebular de su Shun era de temerse, más si no se tenía armadura – y ahora lo mataremos como el perro maldito que es – miró al culpable con odio, tanto odio como le era posible, ni siquiera por su maestro, ni siquiera por Kido había sentido tanto odio ¡maldito Tatsumi!

La heredera Kido se quedó en su lugar, procesando aquéllas palabras… ¿Tatsumi abusó de Shun? ¿Se refería a… Les miró de nuevo y todo cobró sentido. Tatsumi, sólo con él en la Mansión Kido por tanto tiempo; Tatsumi, encerrado con esos otros niños; Tatsumi, tocando su cabello cuando era una niña… Tatsumi, frente a sus ojos, desnudo igual que Shun.

-No… - negó con la voz y con la cabeza – no es posible, no es cierto – sendas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ¡ella dejó a Shun sólo con él! Sabiendo de lo que era capaz, expuso a Shun a esa tortura.

-No les hagas caso Saori – el jovencito, cansado y con expresión vacía le aseguró – ellos sólo están enojados porque amo a Tatsumi y el me ama a mí – sonrió intentando autoconvencerse.

Pero esas palabras, no hicieron más que destrozar a la jovencita. ¿Acaso Shun no lo comprendía? ¡Cómo podía ser posible que estuviera tan ciego! - ¡no Shun! Esto está mal… lo que te hizo Tatsumi está mal, debemos denunciarlo, debemos… - ero no podía pensar bien ¿cómo era posible que eso hubiera sucedido en su hogar? ¿Cómo era posible que un simple humano pudiera convencer a un caballero de algo así? Y sin embargo miró a Shun… sin su armadura, no era más que un niño sin amor, un niño solo, un niño inocente. Y el otro era un monstruo…

-¡NO! Lo mataremos nosotros ¡quiero que mire cómo estoy cercenando cada miembro de su cuerpo! ¡Se merece vivir el verdadero horror! – el fénix no iba a dejarlo escapar de sus garras tan fácilmente

-Estoy de acuerdo con Saori, debemos entregarlo a la Policía – pero con todo, Shiryu también deseaba ponerle las manos encima a ese engendro.

-¡La Policía no sirve! Lo que necesita un gusano como él es desaparecer de la faz de este mundo ¡merece ser enviado al infierno en medio de la peor de las agonías! – y el ruso tenía su propia opinión. Lo quería muerto a sus pies, lo quería suplicando piedad.

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! – pero Shun aún no estaba vencido – él me quiere ¡seremos felices! ¡No se metan en esto! ¿Qué les importa a ustedes? ¡Déjenme vivir en paz!

-Shun – se acercó la jovencita para tranquilizarlo – no lo entiendes ahora pero…

-¡NO! – y fue lanzada contra el suelo - ¡Tú eres la que no lo entiende! ¡Él me ama! ¡ÉL ME AMA! – y su cosmos explotó creando una violenta onda de choque que hizo que todos se cubrieran para protegerse.

_-Escapemos juntos_ – era su oportunidad – _escapemos, seremos felices ¡nunca __nadie __me ha amado de esta manera! ¡Nadie! _– sus ojos enloquecidos buscaron un punto de escape… y lo iba a usar

_-SHUN…_

Un susurro desesperado llegó directo a su cosmos, una cosmoenergía conocida… alguien le estaba llamando… alguien débil, cansado… desesperado…

-¿Co-cosmos? – y venía de muy cerca de allí.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Bueno, pues aquí un capítulo más. Pronto el final, que ya está comenzado jejejeje y luego de eso el epílogo. No desesperen ¡pronto el gran desenlace de esta delirante y rarita historia!_

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Satisfacción

Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masami Kurumada.

WARNING: Este fic contiene escenas que podrían ser perturbadoras para cierto tipo de público. No apto para personas sensibles al angst, al abuso o que tienen problemas con el Yaoi.

**Capítulo 6: Satisfacción**

_-¡Eres demasiado celoso! Y ya estoy harta… ¡hemos terminado!_

_-¿Por qué le pegaste? Trabajamos juntos ¡no es como si me fuera a acostar con él! Estoy harta de esto, ¡no quiero volver a verte!_

_-¡No voy a dejar a mi familia sólo por ti! ¡Estás loco! Hemos terminado… Tokumaru Tatsumi_

_-¿Tatsumi? – la pequeña Saori vio llegar de su día libre a su mayordomo - ¡Llegas tarde! Es hora de ir a la cama ¡jajajaja! – jaló al hombre de la ropa, como queriéndolo arrastrar a su habitación._

_-Si señorita, vamos, vamos – el cansado mayordomo acompañó a la pequeña hasta su habitación y miró cómo se cambiaba de ropa frente a él._

_-Ahora Tatsumi – la niña hizo un puchero – dale un beso al señor gatito – y extendió su gatito de peluche al hombre, que lo tomó con algo de reticencia y le dio un beso en una orejita - ¡bien! Ahora, ¡a dormir! – corrió la pequeña feliz hasta su cama y se coló debajo de sus sábanas y edredones de encaje._

_-Será una bella mujer – pensó el hombre - sus ojos son muy hermosos y sus facciones delicadas… tan inocente… tan hermosa – finalmente se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Saori y acarició sus cabellos, causando una sonrisa. La arropó con cuidado y sintió la calidez de su cuerpecito – que descanse señorita Saori – se acercó para darle un beso y se llenó con su infantil y perfumado olor, olor a niña recién bañada, el olor de la inocencia._

_-¿Tatsumi? – la pequeña parecía levemente perturbada - ¿Q-qué haces? – cuando el mayordomo se separó, la miró. ¡Se veía tan adorable cuando se avergonzaba!_

_-Nada señorita – su respiración se había agitado, sus propias mejillas teñidas de rojo por la excitación que ese sólo contacto le había causado – sólo comprobaba que se hubiera bañado apropiadamente – mintió – es muy importante que una señorita como usted se lave bien antes de dormir – de nuevo acarició sus cabellos, imaginando esa inocencia siendo suya, pero al notar que el contacto aún perturbaba a la pequeña, se apartó, levantándose – a partir de ahora, comprobaré cada noche que se haya bañado bien ¿entendido? ¡Y sin protestas! – le sonrió tan simpáticamente como pudo._

_-Uhm, e-está bien, si tú lo dices… - aceptó la chiquilla cubriéndose por completo – buenas noches Tatsumi._

_-Buenas noches señorita Saori – se despidió el calvo antes de salir de la habitación._

* * *

><p>Esa había sido una noche de sorpresas. Hasta parecía como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para frustrar sus planes. Pero eso no sucedería. Iba a llevarse al joven Shun lejos y nadie podría evitarlo.<p>

Primero el imbécil extranjero, el gaijin rubio y enrometido que por poco y arruina su historia ¡gracias al cielo que era un mocoso idiota! Luego, una horas después, el Dragón… ese otro mocoso era más exigente, fue complicado pensar en algo para decirle y que se largara. Haciendo gala de una gran habilidad, finalmente lo había conseguido.

* * *

><p><em>Cada noche, comprobaba el olor de la pequeña antes de volver a su habitación y autosatisfacerse recordando ese aroma, esa vocecita dulce, esa carita sonrojada. Y cada noche se reprochaba hacerlo. Ella era la nieta de su Maestro, era la persona que debía proteger con su vida y estaba fantaseando con ella. Tenía que detenerse, tenía que hallar la manera de satisfacer su deseo o terminaría dañándola. No podía permitirse eso ¡Era su Señora!<em>

_-¡Aléjate de la señorita niño asqueroso! ¡No permitiré que la toques con tus manos mugrosas! – alejó de ella a un pequeño. Nadie iba a tocarla, debía protegerla de cualquier peligro. Cualquiera de esos bastarditos podría dañarla, podría aprovecharse de su inocencia. ¡Debía impedirlo a toda costa! Y debía darles su merecido…_

* * *

><p>También había llegado la Señorita Saori, pero eso no importaba… sabía que Shun era suyo, era enteramente suyo, nadie podría arrebatárselo, y seguramente le sacaría de allí pronto. No importaba tampoco lo que ellos le dijeran, no importaba si negaban todo. Incluso entre más lo negaran, más iban a convencer a Shun de su versión. Entre más lo negaran, más lo irritarían y enfurecerían. Entre más lo negaran, menos les creería. Lo había preparado todo para ello.<p>

* * *

><p><em>El sótano tenía cerrojos por dentro y por fuera. Allí podía dejarlos escondidos en la oscuridad hasta casi matarlos del miedo, allí podía golpearles con su espada o con el cinturón sin que sus gritos se escucharan en la parte de arriba de la Mansión Kido.<em>

_-¡Y aprende cuál es tu lugar! – terminó de golpear al pequeño con el cinturón. El niño estaba agitado, asustado. Lloraba desconsolado y temblaba de miedo y de dolor… tan frágil, tan delicado… inocente… - ahora verás, ¡así aprenderás que no se juega con la comida que tan generosamente te da el Maestro! – comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón – y más te vale no morder o te irá mucho peor. ¡Recuerda que te lo mereces por no obedecer! Este es el castigo justo para ti._

_Se sentía bien… - n-no dirás nada, nadie te creería de todas maneras. Uh… no tienes padre o madre que te defiendan, no tienes a nadie uhnghh – era magnífico, ¡y además el mocoso idiota se lo merecía! – si dices algo lo negaré ¡y al que van a castigar por mentiroso es a ti! Así que… ungh más te vale no hablar ¿entendiste? _

* * *

><p>Tenía que llevárselo de allí a toda costa. No podía seguir permitiendo que tuviera contacto con los demás, no podía seguir viviendo en esa mansión con él ¡Debía sacarlo de allí a toda costa antes de que algo saliera mal! Antes de que…<p>

-Vámonos Shun – susurraba a su oído – vámonos… - escuchando las amenazas de los caballeros. Pero no había nada qué temer, su Andrómeda le protegería, él le iba a sacar de allí y sería suyo para siempre. Debía asegurarse de tratarlo bien, al menos hasta que comenzara a cansarle y tuviera que enseñarle cuál es su lugar…

Lo había logrado, Shun finalmente había estallado en furia… y ahora escaparían los dos juntos, para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora todos los mocosos se han ido. No creo que sobreviva ninguno, en especial no los que tuvieron tratamiento especial antes de irse, como Miroki, Vladimir e Ikki. No importa realmente a dónde hayan sido enviados, no sobrevivirán ni a la travesía, estoy seguro… Y en cuanto al pequeño de ojos grises que iban a enviar junto con otros siete a Italia, no creo que lo extrañen. Estará mejor aquí… a mi lado…<em>

_Nadie lo buscará, nadie va a escuchar sus gritos… nadie va a saber jamás._

_-Bien, ahora pequeño insecto rastrero, quítate la ropa… ¡y deja de llorar! O te daré motivos para hacerlo…_

* * *

><p>-Vámonos Shun, vámonos… - susurraba el hombre urgiendo al chico para que ambos huyeran de ahí, pero en un instante, todo rastro de energía y el viento que les rodeaba desapareció.<p>

-¿Co-cosmos? – habían pronunciado sus labios mientras el mayordomo sentía como si una ráfaga de pánico jalara de su estómago hacia el suelo. No… no podía ser verdad. Se suponía que…

-¿Cosmos? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Hyoga mientras ayudaba a la joven Kido a ponerse de pie.

-Shun, no hay ningún… - pero entonces, el joven Dragón lo sintió también - ¿qué es esto? – susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que una presencia estaba demasiado cerca de allí, casi imperceptible, demasiado débil como para poder darse a notar, incluso como para poder identificar de quién se trataba.

-Es verdad… pero este cosmos nunca lo había sentido antes… - la joven deidad hizo un intento por localizar el origen de esa energía, sin resultados… perecía estar vagando por todas partes alrededor de donde todos se encontraban.

-¿Shun? ¿Qué te pasa? – pero el Fénix no tenía ojos más que para su hermano, quien estaba paralizado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma y miraba fijo hacia un lugar en particular.

-¿Shun? – y el mayordomo, acercándose al muchachito, sintió la angustia invadirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que "ese lugar" había sido descubierto por él.

* * *

><p><em>-Tatsumi, ¿en dónde has estado?<em>

_El señor Kido , mi Maestro. ¿Cómo mentirle a él? Quizá debería simplemente decirle la verdad… - estaba en el gimnasio Señor, haciendo ejercicio… ¿necesitaba algo maestro?_

_Me está observando, está evaluando mis palabras. Acaso ¿me ha descubierto? _

_-No, por el momento no, sólo me preguntaba en dónde estabas – su sonrisa de siempre… no lo ha descubierto, no aún – veo que te gusta mucho usar el gimnasio, esta es la tercera vez en la semana que vas ahí ¿no es así?_

_-S-sí Señor, así es - ¡lo sabe! ¡Sabe todo! ¡Lo ha descubierto! _

_-Ya veo, me alegra mucho que cuides de tu persona y de tu condición física, y como aún utilizas esas instalaciones, entonces permanecerán ahí._

_-¿Permanecerán? Disculpe Maestro pero, no lo entiendo._

_-Verás, mi fiel Tatsumi. Bien sabes que todo lo relacionado con los niños que envié a convertirse en caballeros me causa un dolor inimaginable. Lo mismo sucede con todas aquéllas cosas que pertenecieron a ellos. Es por eso que he vaciado el ala donde se encontraban sus habitaciones y me he deshecho de cada cosa que me recuerde a ellos. Y por supuesto, estuve a punto de mandar a demoler el Gimnasio que ocupaban para entrenar cada día, pero como veo que lo utilizas y como has sido un empleado fiel, te compensaré dejándolo ahí. Te daré las llaves y tú te encargarás de darle mantenimiento ya que eres la única persona que lo utiliza en la Mansión. Al parecer… nadie quiere siquiera acercarse al lugar. No comprendo el motivo o quizá tenga que ver con el recuerdo que los niños dejaron en mi pequeña Saori y en los empleados de esta casa. Por tanto, es prácticamente tuyo y puedes hacer con él lo que te plazca._

_No lo puedo creer… esto es demasiado perfecto – mu-muchas gracias Mi Señor, le aseguro que me haré cargo de él, no le fallaré._

_-Lo sé bien Tatsumi, confío en ti._

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué está aquí? – los ojos esmeralda interrogaron al mayordomo reflejando una confusión interior casi enfermiza.<p>

-N-no sé a lo que te refieres, no puedo sentir nada Shun… quizá la Señorita Saori lo sepa, ella debe ser la causa de tu confusión, intenta confundirte con su propia energía… es por eso que te dije que debíamos irnos, ¡vámonos ahora! – la desesperación, pintada en sus pequeños ojos oscuros.

Pero el ojiverde insistía en mirar hacia aquél lugar…

* * *

><p><em>-Shun, te traje tu desayuno… lo dejaré aquí - ¿para qué diablos me molesto? Este estúpido niño se quedará mirando como idiota por la ventana todo el día sin tocar siquiera los cubiertos – me llevaré esto y en la tarde te traeré tu cena…<em>

_-¿Se fue Hyoga? – y lo pregunta… ¿quién fue el que le cerró la puerta al gaijin la última vez? No entiendo lo que pasa por la mente de este mocoso estúpido, siempre ha sido igual de inepto._

_-Sí, se marchó ayer a Siberia y no dijo cuándo volvería_

_-No me dijo que se iría tan pronto… y no se despidió – obviamente si no le abres la puerta va a pensar que no quieres saber nada de él, y evidentemente no se va a despedir._

_-Lamento escucharlo, pero no es como si un gaijin como él tuviera modales - ¿escucho una risilla? ¡Increíble! No sabía que los muertos vivientes tuvieran sentido del humor. Lo importante es que tengo su atención… me pregunto si…_

_-Shun, si te traigo comida todos los días es porque me preocupas, sé que estar aquí sólo en esta enorme casa es terrible, créeme, lo sé mejor que nadie pero… al menos tienes a este viejo que se preocupa por ti, más de lo que crees._

_Al fin me mira, su cara se ve espantosa, ¿cuánto puede aguantar un caballero sin comer? Y aun así, sigue poseyendo esa sonrisa ingenua… simplemente deliciosa._

_-Gracias Tatsumi, te prometo que al menos intentaré probarla._

_… te tengo._

* * *

><p>La confusión aún pintada en las facciones del ojiverde hicieron que el hombre redoblara sus intentos – Shun, si no nos vamos ahora mismo, ellos nos separarán ¿es eso lo que quieres?<p>

Al fin el jovencito volteó a verlo, como despertando de una pesadilla – no… tenemos que irnos… vámonos… - dijo como autómata y de nuevo comenzó a buscar una vía de escape, encendiendo su cosmos al máximo.

-SHUN… - y de nuevo ese cosmos… ese cosmos que le llamaba ¡no había duda!

-¿Qué es esto? ¿POR QUÉ AHORA? – el jovencito cayó de rodillas con la cabeza entre sus temblorosas manos - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí?

Y la angustia del hombre a su lado no hizo más que crecer…

* * *

><p><em>-Me gusta escucharte reír, luces mejor cuando ríes que cuando estás serio<em>

_-¿Eh? – ese sonrojo, ese hermoso sonrojo – gra-gracias, pero no es para tanto… al contrario, creo que es gracias a ti que me siento un poco mejor – sus cabellos mojados… se ven tan suaves… seguramente lo son…_

_-Haré lo que sea para hacerte reír, eres un ser de luz, es por eso que no me gusta que estés en las sombras… - quizá si lo toco un poco, no pase nada… - alguien como tú no merece que le hagan llorar._

_-¿Ta-Tatsumi? – y se estremece como un niño… - no digas eso, sabes bien que yo…_

_-Sí, entiendo perfectamente todo lo que me contaste y quiero que sepas que no me importa, aunque los otros se hayan marchado y te culpen por lo que pasó, yo no lo haré jamás… y nunca te dejaré solo… ni aunque lo quieras – menos directo… o las cosas podrían salir mal… - Yo, Tokumaru Tatsumi ¡seré tu sombra de ahora en adelante!_

_-Ja ja ja ja! Tatsumi, no es necesario que lo hagas… pero aun así… te lo agradezco… he sido muy molesto todo este tiempo ¿verdad? Sólo te he causado molestias y sólo hablo de mí y la verdad es que… hasta ahora lo único que has hecho es estar a mi lado, a pesar de que también estás solo aquí. Lo siento, he sido muy egoísta._

_-Claro que no… - su mano es tan suave… necesito estrecharlo… - tu eres demasiado importante para mí, por eso no me molesta, al contrario, estoy feliz de haber podido ser de ayuda – ah! Hueles tan bien… olor a niño recién bañado… el olor de la inocencia – no estás solo Shun, estoy contigo… eres más importante para mí de lo que crees – y su aliento en mi cuello… y el mío en el suyo… sus hombros tan a mi alcance… sólo un beso, uno pequeño._

_-¿Tatsumi? – y su voz susurrante… en medio de la penumbra del atardecer… su cuerpo tembloroso… quizá voy demasiado rápido. Me ha empujado y me interroga con esos tristes ojos verdes… sus labios, seguramente vírgenes._

_-Shun… - vamos… sólo un pequeño beso… sólo uno…_

_-¡No! – resistencia… veamos por cuánto tiempo más_

_-Disculpa, no debí… - y ahora la retirada… - he sido un idiota, ¿cómo alguien tan puro como tú podría…? Y yo soy un viejo… lo siento… no volverá a pasar…_

_-Tatsumi… ¿por qué hiciste eso? – me ha detenido… quizá si pueda llegar un poco más lejos. Ahora suspirar y pretender inocencia…_

_-Yo… no es como si lo hubiera planeado, sólo soy un pobre idiota que pretende alcanzar la más alta de las estrellas… pero entiendo tu posición y por eso, quiero que sepas que no estás en la obligación de tomarme en cuenta… sólo hagamos como que eso no pasó y… yo…_

_-Tatsumi… no es eso, es que, me tomó por sorpresa, nunca me imaginé que tú…_

_-Como dije, lo lamento, por favor disculpa si te ofendí, un viejo feo y tonto como yo no es capaz de aspirar a nada más que a servirte y adorarte desde lejos… por favor, olvida todo y mañana haremos como si nada hubiese pasado ¿si?_

* * *

><p>-Por eso te dije que nos fuéramos… ¡vámonos! – urgió el mayordomo al jovencito.<p>

-Tú no vas a ningún lado imbécil ¡vas a pagar lo que…!

-DÉJALO – pero Shun no iba a permitir que su hermano tocase a la persona que "amaba", no podía, no debía… sólo él lo ama, sólo él… _pero entonces ¿por qué "su" cosmos está aquí?_ – no lo vas a tocar… nadie lo va a tocar… - su expresión denotaba locura, dolor, confusión.

* * *

><p><em>-Ta-Tatsumi… - su voz suena tan bella… y su respiración agitada me enciende cada vez más<em>

_-Shun… te amo Shun… - no pensé que sólo tres días después de que me permitiera besarlo, estaríamos aquí, en su propia cama, a punto de consumar el tan largamente acariciado momento de poseerlo._

_-Mnh… - su cuello sabe a lágrimas… sus hombros huelen a su jabón… y esta bata sobra… - ah… - se estremece cuando se la quito, tiembla mientras lo recuesto, jadea mientras beso cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con paciencia, con cuidado…_

_-Shun ¿estás bien? – como si en verdad me importara, pero sus ojos conmovidos me dicen que estoy jugando bien. Y cuando asiente bajo a su entrepierna, dispuesto a hacerle tocar el cielo, con tal de que luego él me haga alcanzarlo también…_

_-Ahh! Mnh… - el clímax esperado y comienzo a prepararlo… no importa el tiempo que tome… es importante ser amable con alguien primerizo como él – más! Ah! Ah! Ah! T-Tatsumi…_

_-Shun… ¿quieres que me detenga? ¿Estás bien? – está dudando… así que haré como si mi estado fuese insoportable… y si beso su frente con comprensión…_

_-Hazlo… estaré bien – eres mío…_

_-Te amo Shun…_

_-AHH! AHHH!..._

* * *

><p>Pero el jovencito vuelve a caer en tierra con una mano sosteniendo su rostro y la otra aún aferrada a las ropas de su hermano.<p>

-¿Shun? ¿Qué tienes?- el preocupado Ikki se olvidó por un momento del calvo despreciable y se hincó frente a su hermanito para auxiliarlo

-Es su cosmos… es su cosmos… en el gimnasio… es su cosmos…

-¿Qué cosmos? ¿De quién?

-¿NO LO ENTIENDES? No regresó… y ahora está aquí… y yo…

-¿Dónde Shun? – intervino la nieta de Kido - ¿dónde está? No lo puedo localizar ¿Tú sabes en dónde está?

El jovencito asintió y se levantó como si aquélla energía lo estuviese llamando. Encendió su propio cosmos y el llamado se hizo más fuerte ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Caminó hasta las puertas del gimnasio seguido por su hermano y su diosa, mientras el mayordomo caía temblando a tierra.

-¡No vayas! Es una trampa ¡Es una trampa Shun! – exclamó en medio del pánico… todo comenzaba a devastarse

-Tú también vienes… - y el joven Dragón lo levantó y lo llevó casi a rastras, sabiendo que algo estaba mal, y que ese tipo sabía lo que estaba pasando… de pronto lo recordó: el escalofrío que le había causado estar en el gimnasio esa noche cuando Tatsumi los había llevado a él y a Hyoga a hablar ahí. Una descarga lo recorrió al presentir que algo funesto los estaba esperando en aquél oscuro lugar.

Entraron a la estructura y encendieron las luces. Shun no se molestó en detenerse, sólo siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con la trampa del trampolín. Era un agujero en el cual solían poner un trampolín que debía ayudarles a subir de nuevo, pero no todos tenían la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo… él mismo nunca pudo hacerlo mientras le tuvieron ahí.

Saltó hacia abajo y al llegar al fondo encontró una abertura en el concreto… no era concreto, era una entrada de metal con una cubierta de cemento… y la empujó.

De inmediato, un hedor fétido llegó hasta su nariz, alcohol, formol… ¿sangre? Y muchos más olores se unían en una esencia que se le hizo repugnante. Pero adentro estaba oscuro. Encendió de nuevo su cosmos y lo encontró: había una presencia allí, pero estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera hablar. Buscó por las paredes con desesperación un interruptor y cuando lo encontró, una luz amarillenta llenó el lugar.

Y al voltear, un famélico cuerpo yacía boca abajo en un fétido y maltratado colchón… sus piernas estaban maltratadas y varias partes de su cuerpo se veían de colores oscuros. Tenía heridas que tenían ya un aspecto pútrido, su entrepierna estaba llagada hasta los muslos… y una cabellera rubia cubría su rostro.

-N-no… - las facciones del ojiverde se descompusieron en una mueca de horror, antes de caer de rodillas y proferir un grito desgarrador…

-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nada pudo haber preparado a ninguno de los adolescentes ahí presentes para tan terrible visión… y el único adulto ahí, comenzó a temblar sabiendo que finalmente, el telón había caído para él.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Y he aquí el capítulo final. _

_Agradezco a quienes han estado leyendo esta historia, espero no les haya perturbado mucho este cap, la verdad estuvo complicado escribirlo por que había muchas cosas que quería decir, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que fuera tedioso._

_Pronto el Epílogo ¡Muchas gracias por sus ánimos y lecturas!_

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Epílogo

Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masami Kurumada.

WARNING: Este fic contiene escenas que podrían ser bastante perturbadoras para cierto tipo de público. No apto para personas sensibles al angst, al abuso, el gore o que tienen problemas con el Yaoi.

Contiene conceptos técnicos relacionados con ciencias forenses y víctimas de abuso sexual, por lo que si es perturbador para ti, te recomiendo que pases la sección en cursivas, que es la que corresponde a los expedientes y vayas directamente a la parte de los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_Informe general de caso. EXP #1636840228_

_De acuerdo al informe recibido del Departamento de Policía de Tokio, se recibió un reporte de abuso sexual en progreso en la Propiedad a nombre de la Ciudadana Kidou Saori, a quien en adelante se le llamará La Demandante. Acudieron en total 3 unidades policiacas (dos patrullas y una camioneta) y una Unidad de Servicios Médicos (ambulancia)._

_Tras las primeras indagaciones hubo un detenido, Ciudadano masculino de 36 años de edad, Tokumaru Tatsumi, quien laboraba en la Propiedad como Mayordomo, Jefe de Personal, Albacea de los bienes y Asistente Personal de La Demandante. En adelante, se aludirá al Ciudadano Tokumaru Tatsumi como El Detenido._

_Tras la detención, la Demandante acude con uno de los testigos a levantar la denuncia correspondiente. Los otros dos testigos acuden con el C. Kidou Shun (a quien en adelante nos referiremos como la Víctima) al Hospital Privado de la Fundación Graude, junto con una segunda víctima, a quien se reportó bajo el nombre de Albion Juneth, ciudadana extranjera, conocida de la familia Kidou._

_Se adjuntan informes médicos y psicológicos de las víctimas._

_Posteriores a los traslados, acuden las agencias de peritaje del Distrito de Tokio, las cuales levantaron la evidencia correspondiente al caso. Se adjunta documento con lo encontrado._

_El Detenido fue puesto a disposición de las autoridades de la Ciudad, las cuales lo interrogaron, evaluaron y pusieron bajo observación. Posteriormente, luego de las diligencias y audiencias correspondientes, se le declaró Auto de Formal Prisión y se le puso en Internamiento Preventivo mientras esperaba que el Juez de Distrito determinara su responsabilidad en los hechos. _

_Finalmente se le declaró culpable de los siguientes crímenes: secuestro y privación de la libertad de siete menores huérfanos, cuatro de sexo masculino y tres de sexo femenino, todos entre siete y nueve años de edad. Secuestro y privación de la libertad de menor extranjera de sexo femenino de 15 años de edad. Corrupción, tortura, sodomización y abuso sexual y psicológico continuos de los menores antes mencionados. Homicidio calificado de los menores antes mencionados. Profanación de cuerpos y posesión de cadáveres en descomposición en propiedad privada. Abuso sexual y psicológico de menor de 14 años de edad. Mal uso de los bienes a su cargo como Albacea hasta que la C. Kidou Saori cumpliera la mayoría de edad. En total, el Detenido fue sentenciado a ocho cadenas perpetuas más 52 años de internamiento en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Región, a la cual fue transferido de manera inmediata. Se adjunta informe médico y psicológico del Detenido._

_Informe del peritaje realizado en el Gimnasio exterior de la Mansión Kidou_

_ Hora de inicio: 6:45 am._

_Duración: 42 hrs._

_Localización de la escena del crimen: sótano adaptado en el Gimnasio exterior de la Mansión Kido. _

_Dimensiones de la escena del crimen: habitación d metros de área y 2 metros de altura. _

_Descripción de la escena del crimen: habitación con una sola fuente de luz (instalación eléctrica hecha a mano), foco incandescente de luz amarilla. Se ubican pocos muebles a simple vista: un colchón inflable en el suelo con sábanas blancas, se ubican manchas de sangre y se encuentra evidencia de semen y otras sustancias orgánicas en estado de descomposición._

_Un armario simple de metal, dentro del cual se ubicaron armas, grilletes metálicos, cadenas metálicas, objetos de forma fálica de diversos materiales (varios tipos de plástico, diferentes especies de madera, varios tipos de metal), algunos con recubrimientos orgánicos y otros con recubrimientos de látex. Se encontraron cables de cobre y dispositivos caseros para electroshock, una parrilla eléctrica pequeña, cinta adhesiva, ligas, hilo transparente, cuerdas de plástico, de metal y de fibra, una caja de cartón a modo de botiquín en el cual se hallaron drogas psicodélicas y fármacos somníferos, en cápsulas y en ampolleta. También se hallaron jeringas y agujas, posiblemente usadas en más de una ocasión._

_Se halló también una espada de bambú, colillas de cigarro, varias botellas de licor y ropa masculina tirada, así como platos y cubiertos de metal con residuos en estado de descomposición._

_Todos los objetos y muebles tenían residuos de sangre y otros fluidos vitales humanos. Las paredes y el piso también tenían evidencia de sustancias de este tipo. Se encontraron dientes humanos y cabellos de diferentes colores y grosores en las sábanas, el colchón y el suelo._

_No se encontró evidencia para el caso al excavar en el suelo. Sin embargo, al romper las paredes, hechas de ladrillo, se halló evidencia de que el lugar había sido improvisado en el espacio entre el suelo del gimnasio y los cimientos de la construcción. En paredes y techo se encontraron poleas en diversos lugares._

_Así mismo, una de las paredes era doble y entre un muro y el otro se encontraron los restos de siete humanos. Tras el análisis a los restos, se halló que eran cuatro de sexo masculino y tres de sexo femenino, y todos entre siete y nueve años de edad. Los estados de descomposición eran diversos y la evidencia parece indicar que fueron secuestrados, torturados y asesinados en fechas diferentes a lo largo de seis años. La evidencia parece indicar que cada menor fue sometido a tortura por no más de un año y no menos de 6 meses cada uno. En el análisis de los cuerpos más recientes, se encontraron evidencias de lesiones post-mortem, es decir, que fueron golpeados y posiblemente penetrados por objetos de diversos materiales incluso después de morir._

_No se encontró ropa de menores en la escena del crimen, por lo que se deduce que los niños estuvieron completamente desnudos durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron allí._

_Toda la información y las evidencias obtenidas fueron turnadas a los departamentos correspondientes en el Distrito de Tokio para su análisis y posible uso posterior en el esclarecimiento de los hechos._

_Informe psicológico y médico Kidou Shun_

_Masculino de 14 años de edad, se presenta con un estado de shock debido a situación estresante. Durante el período de observación se detecta estado de catatonia prolongada. No presenta movimientos o lenguaje conscientes, ni reacción al dolor u otros estímulos. Se le alimenta y defeca por vía sonda debido a su incapacidad para moverse. Signos vitales estables. Exámenes de laboratorio normales, exámenes físicos sin alteraciones importantes. Cicatrices debidas a la constante exposición a situaciones agresivas. _

_Se observan cicatrices recientes en espalda, abdomen, miembros inferiores y caderas, posiblemente debidos a rasguños. Se encontraron cicatrices y hematomas con marcas de dientes en distintas zonas del cuerpo. Finalmente presenta lesiones en la vía rectal, lo que indica la introducción de objetos o del miembro masculino. _

_Dx: Salud estable. Estado mental alterado debido a situación estresante, descartar Trastorno por estrés postraumático. Signos de abuso sexual prolongado._

_Observaciones especiales: Durante la exploración física reaccionó momentáneamente con agresión y le rompió la muñeca a uno de los médicos cuando intentó recostarlo boca abajo. Presenta ansiedad al contacto con miembros del sexo masculino._

_Informe médico Albion Juneth_

_Paciente femenina de 15 años de edad. Se presenta inconsciente, con signos vitales débiles. Shock anafiláctico. Intoxicación con somníferos, alcohol y drogas psicodélicas. Infecciones en heridas y órganos a nivel general. Fallo renal y hepático graves._

_Durante la exploración física se observan signos de tortura con hierro candente, punciones y cortes a diferentes profundidades en diversas zonas del cuerpo, cicatrices y hematomas con huellas de dientes, quemaduras por choque eléctrico y aplicación de hielo en diversas zonas, llagas en espalda y glúteos debidos al roce constante con sábanas._

_Se observaron también signos de abuso sexual continuo y por un periodo de tiempo prolongado, tales como himen rasgado en diversos puntos, desgarres en la pared vaginal, llagas en la entrepierna y la zona genital, desgarre de la pared rectal y llagas en la zona, evidencia de objetos y materiales extraños en recto, vagina y garganta, y lesiones en estado de descomposición en las mismas zonas._

_Laceraciones en muñecas, cuello y tobillos, posiblemente debidos al roce con esposas o grilletes metálicos. _

_Pierna izquierda y la totalidad de los dedos de pies y manos gangrenados. Infección importante en boca, nariz y garganta. Infección renal e inflamación del hígado. Segundo grado de desnutrición de acuerdo a su edad y altura. Distrofia muscular por inmovilidad._

_En sus exámenes de laboratorio se le encontró anemia agravada, bajas concentraciones de eritrocitos, leucocitos y plaquetas y altas concentraciones de urea y toxinas diversas debidas a las fallas renal y hepática. Positivo para sustancias psicodélicas, alcohol y somníferos. Fallo neuronal con coma de inicio desconocido._

_Se procede a tratar infecciones, hidratar y proporcionar nutrientes. Transfusión de 3 unidades de sangre y tratamiento a heridas. En proceso evaluación de cirugía para extirpar las zonas gangrenadas._

_Informe psicológico y médico Tokumaru Tatsumi_

_Masculino de 36 años de edad, ubicado en tiempo, espacio y persona. Examen mental sin alteraciones. _

_Durante la exploración física no se encuentran lesiones de ningún tipo. Se hallan cicatrices antiguas, posiblemente debidas a entrenamiento físico con armas punzocortantes. Ligera falla renal e infección urinaria. Exámenes de laboratorio sin alteraciones. _

_La evaluación psicológica, consistente en la aplicación de pruebas psicométricas y entrevista, mostró lo siguiente:_

_Huérfano de nacimiento, vivió en un orfanato hasta la edad de ocho años, cuando escapó y se convirtió delincuente juvenil. Posteriormente durante su adolescencia, queda bajo la tutela de Mitsumasa Kidou, quien se presenta ante él como una figura paterna y cubre sus necesidades básicas a cambio de trabajo y preparación académica. Comienza su entrenamiento en Kendo, por lo que mantiene en su personalidad rasgos de disciplina y orden, mismos que le sirven para encubrir sus impulsos agresivos innatos._

_Baja autoestima y pobre capacidad para relacionarse con otros, en especial con el sexo opuesto, lo cual ocasiona que no sea capaz de hallar pareja y tampoco de formar una familia. Descubre gratificación al ejercer el poder sobre personas más débiles o de menor rango. Amable y servicial con el fin de obtener beneficios, la opinión de la gente superior a él es muy importante para su persona. Por ello, encubre su actitud agresiva y déspota para con los que él percibe por debajo de su autoridad._

_Se descubre un profundo desprecio para consigo mismo y transfiere esos sentimientos hacia niños con características parecidas a las de él: huérfanos, agresivos, peligrosos. Igualmente, ve en ellos sus propias tendencias agresivas y deseos sexuales, es decir, al sentir deseo sexual por una mujer, no lo acepta, porque no es apropiado y argumenta que es el niño huérfano quien lo está sintiendo, por lo que lo castiga y así se siente liberado._

_Al sentir desprecio por los niños huérfanos, los maltrata y los castiga para "corregirlos" y al no ser capaz de establecer relaciones sentimentales con mujeres de su edad, establece relaciones de poder con menores. Ello explica su conducta de abuso sexual, en la que el castigo por medio de la tortura y el poder que siente al dominarlos le provoca placer, aunado al placer de la penetración._

_No muestra arrepentimiento aparente por los abusos cometidos, pues, comenta, los niños lo merecían y él merecía tenerlos a ellos. Mira a sus víctimas como objetos que, al dejar de servir, pueden ser reemplazados. Al parecer, los niños morían de inanición debido a la falta de alimento, por shock séptico debido a alguna infección y uno de ellos falleció por sobredosis de fármacos._

_Comenta que al morir uno, seguía "jugando" con él un poco más de tiempo y cuando comenzaba a oler mal, buscaba en la calle a otro y por medio de engaños lo llevaba a la mansión, donde lo encerraba en su sótano. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con niños varones durante tres años hasta que su protector Mitsumasa Kidou falleció y comenzó a hacerlo con niñas. Finalmente, estuvo un tiempo sin actividad, debido a que el gimnasio volvió a ser ocupado por los herederos huérfanos de Kidou, hasta que encontró a la última víctima, adolescente de 15 años de edad, con la que pasó aproximadamente ocho meses._

_Actualmente se encuentra preocupado por su situación jurídica y comenta que mientras esté encerrado estará bien. No desea volver a la Mansión Kidou._

* * *

><p>Cómo había ocurrido tal cosa? ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquéllo hubiese pasado bajo su techo? Y la persona en la que su abuelo confiaba… la persona en la que ella confiaba… ¿y si él hubiese decidido descargar sus instintos en ella?<p>

Si tan sólo hubiese hablado de su incomodidad, si tan sólo le hubiese dicho a su querido abuelo la forma en la que Tatsumi castigaba a esos niños, si tan sólo no hubiese sido indiferente y cobarde y hubiera hablado de los gritos que se escuchaban desde el sótano, cuando Tatsumi se encerraba con los niños allí.

No se escuchaba a menos que uno se acercara a la puerta. Ella lo había hecho varias veces pero los alaridos le perturbaban tanto, que se marchaba de allí corriendo en cuanto escuchaba que el castigo se tornaba más y más crudo. Y nunca habló, nunca dijo nada. Estaba convencida de que ellos lo merecían, así se lo había dicho su mayordomo, pero había algo en ello que no terminaba de agradarle. Cuando creció, por su propio bien, olvidó esos gritos y los sepultó en lo más recóndito de su mente, sólo así podría continuar. Pero los espantosos alaridos volvieron más fuertes que nunca cuando se enteró de lo que Shun había vivido esos meses al lado de su mayordomo.

Y ella, que pensaba que quizá esos dos habían cultivado una relación nueva, una amistad. Que tonta ¡que ingenua! Siendo una diosa que había vivido tanto, siendo una deidad que había visto horrores y abusos durante toda su existencia, en cada reencarnación y no lo previó, no lo pudo prever porque su lado humano se impuso al divino, por que quiso creer en la bondad innata de las personas, y más en la de aquéllos que estaban a su alrededor.

Enfocada en sus propias necesidades, enfocada en sus deseos humanos, en su propio dolor. Creyéndose sufrir un dolor sin comparación, usando medidas humanas para medirlo, egoístamente sin pensar en los demás, naturalmente que nunca vio ni siquiera un signo… y sin embargo se lo reprochaba una y otra vez. ¡Como Diosa de la Sabiduría tuvo que haberlo sabido! Y no sólo lo relacionado a Shun, debió saber lo de esos pequeños… torturados bajo su propio techo ¿cómo pudo pasar desapercibido?

-Soy lo peor, lo peor que existe, no merezco ser quien soy, no merezco nada de lo que tengo ¡de qué sirve luchar contra dioses que amenazan a la humanidad si no soy capaz de proteger niños inocentes bajo mi propio techo! ¿De qué sirve proteger a los humanos si van a hacer esto?

_¿No sirve de nada protegerlos?_

-¡No lo sé! Yo creía en el amor de los seres humanos, siempre he estado rodeada de ese amor y ahora, alguien a quien conozco demasiado bien, alguien que estuvo a mi lado prácticamente toda mi vida me ha mostrado todo este lodazal… ¡personas como él no merecerían ser salvadas! Personas como yo no deberían vivir… ¡me hizo su cómplice!

_¿No merecen vivir?_

-¡No! No lo merecen… si tan sólo se arrepintiera, si tan sólo mostrara un poco de ese amor humano que defendí a capa y espada frente a Poseidón y Hades… ¡ellos intentaron hablarme del egoísmo humano! Y yo no los escuché… ¿con qué cara puedo hablarles de amor humano ahora? El humano más cercano a mí destrozó a dos de mis caballeros y destruyó las vidas de siete niños inocentes ¡no puedo soportarlo!

_Los humanos merecen ser destruídos… ¿todos ellos?_

-¡No! No todos, sólo algunos, sólo los que son malos…

_¿Cómo saber quiénes son malos?_

-Yo… yo… - la joven humana sollozaba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en su cama – no lo sé…

_¿QUIÉN ERES?_ – le gritó su inconsciente divino, dormido en su interior, haciéndola estremecer y llorar con más intensidad

-No pude salvarlos, ¡soy nadie! ¡Soy nada!

_¿NO ERES NADA? Entonces ¿cómo es que puedes sentir tanto dolor?_

-Ya no quiero existir, si no puedo cumplir con mi objetivo de protegerles y ahora les desprecio por ser egoístas ya no puedo seguir existiendo… ¡fui su cómplice y ya no puedo ser una diosa! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿POR QUÉ?

_Por dejar de existir no va a desaparecer el egoísmo humano…_

-¡Pero puedo dejar de sentir este horrible dolor! – estalló la joven en llanto, cuando su cosmos la envolvió con fuerza, mezclando la energía con sus lágrimas, como si ese cosmo que emanaba de algún punto en su inconsciente quisiera limpiar su rostro de ellas.

_Te has dado cuenta de que antes de ser una diosa, eres una humana, y debes entender que el dolor hace más fuertes a los humanos. Es cierto que el amor les da perseverancia para seguir, pero es el dolor lo que les da la fuerza para lograrlo. La divinidad no es existir sin conocer el verdadero dolor, sino entender que el dolor existe y es parte de la existencia._

-Duele… duele demasiado, al punto de desear dejar de existir; duele demasiado saber que ni por ser una diosa puedo hacer nada por este mundo corrupto, duele haberme equivocado con los seres a los que por siglos he defendido, duele que uno de ellos, uno de los que más amaba, haya sido quien cometió todas estas infamias…

_Ahora conoces la verdadera naturaleza humana, ahora sabes de dónde vienen la soledad, el odio, el dolor, el deseo de venganza… ahora los conoces de primera mano…_

-Me siento como una idiota, pensé que tenía las respuestas, pensé que conocía el verdadero dolor, pensé que sabía de sufrimiento humano y de amor y de sabiduría ¡pero la verdad es que no se nada!

_…_

-No sé nada… - susurró en un hilo de voz mientras su cosmos iba en aumento.

_… felicidades, estás en el camino de encontrar la verdadera sabiduría._

* * *

><p>¿Por qué había tenido que pasar esto? ¿Por qué con el ser más puro de este mundo? ¿Cómo era posible que existieran personas que le hicieran daño a seres tan puros como son los niños? ¿En verdad valía la pena proteger a esa clase de personas?<p>

_Has perdido la fe en los humanos…_

-Me temo que es más que eso… he perdido la fe en lo que soy y lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora… ¿por gente así se sacrificó Seiya? ¿Por gente así nos hemos sacrificado todos? Por gente así… ¿por gente así murió mi Maestro?

_Has perdido la fe…_

-Y he perdido la confianza en los hombres, ya no puedo sino mirar dobles intenciones en todas las personas a mi alrededor ¡he perdido la confianza en el mundo entero! He perdido…

_Has perdido tu inocencia…_

-Si, he despertado del bello sueño que representaban para mí la realidad del amor, la amistad, la esperanza y la hermandad. He perdido toda fe en la bondad de la gente, sospecho de todos, de todo… ahora entiendo mejor el mundo a mi alrededor.

_Has aprendido…_

-Si, he aprendido pero ¿a qué precio? ¡Ya no puedo volver a ese sueño inocente nunca más! Ya no puedo volver a cerrar mis ojos una vez abiertos… ¡me he dado cuenta de que incluso con mi vista he seguido estando ciego!

_Naturalmente, eres un muchacho._

-¡Como Shun! Como June, y alguna vez fui un infante, ¡como esos niños a los que ese maldito torturó! ¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO? ¿POR QUÉ? – el joven chino se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza, enterrando los dedos en su cabellera negra con desesperación - ¿y cómo es que no me di cuenta? Si Ikki no hubiese aparecido, Shun se habría largado con ese imbécil y no los hubiéramos encontrado jamás ¡lo habrían torturado como a esos niños! ¡Como a June! ¿Cómo es posible que un simple humano haya sometido a dos caballeros? ¿CÓMO?

_Antes de ser caballeros son seres humanos, son niños… niños de no más de quince años. Confiaron en el amor, quisieron confiar sin saber que eran asechados por alguien en quien confiaban._

-¿Entonces no se puede confiar en nadie? ¡No tiene sentido seguir defendiendo a una humanidad en la que no puedo confiar!

_Tú ya sabías que existía este tipo de cosas…_

-¡Pero no lo había vivido! ¡No de esa manera! ¿Y si hubiera mirado en el gimnasio? Quizá hubiera podido salvarla ¿por qué no le hice caso a mi sexto sentido? ¿POR QUÉ?

_¿Te sientes culpable?_

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Me largué a China, sin saber que mi amigo pasaría por eso, vivía feliz en mi mundo pacífico pensando que el mayor de mis problemas era conseguir la aceptación de mis amigos ¡siempre enfocado en mí mismo! Nunca me imaginé que él… que ellos… ¡NO LO VI! No pude… - y sin poder contenerse más, el joven comenzó a llorar discretamente – y lo peor es que por primera vez agradezco que Seiya esté inconsciente… si viera este horror enloquecería, no podría soportarlo sin desear matar a ese imbécil…

_¿Seiya querría matarlo? O ¿tú querrías matarlo?_

-Por primera vez en mi vida estoy tan asqueado, tan decepcionado, tan furioso que no puedo concebir que un ser así siga existiendo en este mundo ¡quiero despedazarlo! ¡Quiero que suplique piedad y luego desaparezca de este mundo!

_¿Y luego?_

-No lo sé… ¡no lo sé! Es que, nunca había sentido tanto odio contra alguien… sólo quizá aquélla vez con Máscara de la Muerte, cuando Shunrei estuvo en peligro y yo… yo…

_¿Tú?..._

-¡SHUNREI! – el jovencito corrió hacia la ventana de su habitación y miró hacia la lejanía – no puedo llamarla, no puedo contactarla… ¿y si alguien la lastima? ¡Es una niña y está sola! ¡Y yo aquí como un idiota! – de inmediato se lanzó a buscar entre sus cosas y halló un calendario, buscando la fecha para pedir un vuelo urgente a China.

_Interesante…_

-¿Qué es tan interesante? – reflexionó por un momento el chico

_Antes estuvo a punto de morir y no fuiste corriendo… ahora no le ha pasado nada y el sólo deseo de protegerla te lleva a desear estar ahí a su lado lo más pronto posible, sin importar si tu diosa está bien._

-Saori está bien, y antes que ser caballero soy un ser humano ¿no es así? He abierto los ojos, ya no puedo permitir que esté sola, ¡no permitiré que nadie la toque o la lastime! ¡No a ella!

_… el dolor, te hace aprender._

-Y también te hace desconfiar de otros, incluso de los más cercanos

_A eso se le llama prever… a eso, se le llama "madurar"_

* * *

><p>Quería escapar, quería huir como siempre lo había hecho, huir lejos a Siberia y no saber más, hacer como que aquello no hubiera pasado y sin embargo no podía… simplemente no podía dejar eso así.<p>

Shun, sufriendo, Saori en proceso judicial, ese maldito asqueroso vivo… y la rubia ¡la rubia!

-No puede ser… no puede ser… - y él que siempre la odió, siempre le tuvo rencor por haber sido mirada de esa forma por Shun… y nunca supo que ese momento, fue el último que pasó ella en libertad. Odiándola de lejos y ella esclavizada por ese enfermo ¡bajo su mismo techo! Odiándola y ella sufriendo las peores torturas, la peor de las locuras… ¡era tan perturbador siquiera pensar en ello!

Y Shun… su pobre Shun… aquél espantoso grito y sus ojos clavados en aquélla cabellera rubia, sus ojos desorbitados llorando y su cosmos desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí, y ningún movimiento luego de ello, sólo esa mirada desencajada, torturada… como si el alma de su amado niño se hubiera desaparecido para siempre.

-No puedo irme, no puedo dejarlo así, nunca más lo volveré a abandonar…

_¿A pesar de que te odie?_

-Pero ¿por qué me odiaría?

_Por no estar ahí, por haber permitido todo eso, por ser un hombre enamorado de otro hombre, por querer estar cerca de él a pesar de que sabes que él sólo la ha amado a ella…_

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que yo… Dios mío… ¿Por qué permitiste esto? ¿POR QUÉ?

_Sabes que no es culpa de Dios..._

-Y ¿entonces? ¿Es mi culpa?

_¿Lo es?_

-Yo…

_¿Lo es?_

-…no …no lo sé

_¿Tú lo hiciste?_

-No

_¿Tu lo dañaste?_

-No

_¿Podrías haberlo sabido?_

-…no, supongo que no.

_¿Fue tu culpa?_

-Pero entonces ¿por qué me siento tan culpable? ¿Por qué lamento haber pensado todas esas cosas espantosas de ella? ¡No me puedo sacar de la cabeza esa imagen! Ella ahí, tirada, desnuda… ¡cuando la vi sentí que iba a morir de terror! ¡No puedo creer que exista un humano capaz de hacer algo así! ¡No puedo! Sabía que Tatsumi era un infeliz, pero no sabía que era un maldito enfermo asqueroso…

_No fuiste tú…_

-¡Pero me siento tan mal! Y quiero estar con Shun pero ¡también temo que me odie! Ahora que pasó esto con Tatsumi el no volverá a confiar en el amor, y además ahora que June ha vuelto seguro querrá estar con ella y yo…

_¿Tu?_

-Lo sigo amando… sigo queriéndolo… y no he podido protegerlo… ¿cómo puedo decir que lo amo si no pude protegerlo?

_No es tu culpa_

-¡Pero siento como si lo fuera!

_Pero no lo es…_

-No sé qué hacer, si irme o…

_¿Y dejarlo sólo de nuevo?_

-¡ES QUE NO SÉ QUÉ HACER! Antes de esto todo era tan fácil, pensé que lo peor que podía pasarme era que me rechazara y lloré como un idiota por ello cuando no sabía lo que él estaba sufriendo, cuando él sí estaba pasando lo peor ¡y ella! ¡Dios mío! ¡June!

_Piensa, ¿qué puedes hacer?_

-¡No lo sé!

_¿Que NO puedes hacer?_

-…no puedo acercarme a él, no puedo acercarme mucho a Ikki, no puedo olvidarme de esto, no puedo hacer que todos olviden esto, no puedo hacer que especialmente él olvide todo esto, no puedo obligarle a quererme, no puedo tampoco simplemente quedarme con los brazos cruzados… no puedo seguir culpando a otros por que Shun no me quiera como yo a él, en especial no puedo seguir culpándola a ella… fui yo quien se alejó… fui yo quien no le dio la oportunidad de saber la verdad.

_-Bien… ahora ¿qué SI puedes hacer?_

-…estar a su lado, pase lo que pase, aún si me rechaza. Hablar con él siempre con la verdad, hablar honestamente con Ikki y con todos, estar apoyando a todos, aprender a seguir a pesar de esto al lado de todos… protegerlos más a todos… no quiero seguir perdiendo a las personas que amo, ya no más… quiero… deseo estar a su lado y cuidar de ellos más que nada, y más que nunca antes. Ya no quiero irme lejos. He estado pensando en quienes se han ido demasiado tiempo y debo cuidar de quienes están aquí, ahora, conmigo. Puedo vivir mi presente, el presente real en el que estoy, no vivir un pasado que sólo me vendó los ojos a toda esta inmundicia y no me dejaba ver lo que estaba pasando. Por tanto tiempo usé ese gimnasio y nunca me di cuenta… y todo por vivir de mis recuerdos y centrado en mi dolor, en el dolor de haber perdido personas queridas… dejé a mis amigos y a la persona amada solos y esto fue lo que pasó.

_Vivir el presente y proteger lo más preciado… _

- Vivir el presente y proteger lo más preciado…

_Enfocarte en lo que puedes y no puedes hacer_

-Y pedir sabiduría para diferenciar ambas cosas… - el ruso tomó un rosario de su mesilla y comenzó a orar – Señor, ayúdame a cambiar lo que puedo cambiar, a aceptar lo que no puedo cambiar y a aprender a discernir entre ambas cosas… Señor, cuida por siempre del alma de mi madre y compañeros muertos en batalla, pero más que nada protege a mis camaradas y a mi Shun… por favor, te pido por June, por favor, dame fuerza y sabiduría para proteger lo más preciado. Señor, ayúdame a cambiar lo que…

* * *

><p>-Maldito…<p>

_Te lo dije_

-Maldito Tatsumi…

_¿Acaso no te lo dije?_

-Mereces la tortura, mereces la muerte… mereces lo peor…

_Este mundo no vale la pena…_

-No vale la pena, este mundo debería ser destruido y cada imbécil como él debería ser mutilado, debería morir rogando por perdón a lágrima viva – el Fénix reflexionaba en silencio desde su lugar en un solitario pasillo, en el pabellón de Psiquiatría del Hospital Graude, mirando a través de un vidrio cómo la vida de su hermano escapaba poco a poco.

_Este mundo no vale la pena…_

-¿Por qué Shun? ¿Por qué estuviste a punto de dar tu vida por alguien como él? ¿Por qué estuviste a punto de ofrecerte en sacrificio por salvar a este repugnante mundo? ¿Por qué hermano?

_Porque era ingenuo… de otro modo jamás se hubiera dejado atrapar por ese tipo_

-¡NO! ¡Tatsumi lo atrapó por que yo no estuve ahí para protegerlo! ¡NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTO HUBIESE PASADO!

_¿Qué hubieras podido hacer tú?_

-Alejar a ese imbécil… ya sucedió una vez, mi Esmeralda confió en ese maldito Guilty y ahora mi Shun se entregó al malnacido Tatsumi… ¡LO DESTROZARÉ! ¡Lo enviaré al infierno una y otra vez hasta que su mente quede destrozada de dolor!

_¿Y luego? _

-…

_Luego podremos destrozar y conquistar este estúpido mundo que no vale la pena ¿no?_

-No

_¿Por qué no? Los humanos no merecer seguir existiendo libres para hacer cosas como esta ¡necesitan un guía! Nos necesitan a nosotros._

-Mi hermano es quien me necesita, y no voy a dejarlo por la codicia o en nombre del odio… nunca más

_…_

-Lo dejé en nombre de mi odio a Guilty, lo herí en nombre de mi odio por Kidou, seguí alejándome de él en nombre de mi odio por Tatsumi y mi desprecio a permanecer con los otros en grupo… si tan sólo hubiese estado ahí, si tan sólo hubiese vigilado mejor a ese malnacido, si tan sólo hubiese permanecido al lado de mi querido hermano, ese maldito jamás lo hubiese tocado… nunca… - y jalando fuertemente sus cortos cabellos, el joven Fénix lloró.

-Esmeralda… fallé de nuevo mi amor, no merezco seguir viviendo y sin embargo… mi hermano, mi única familia… mi niño… ¡y aún deseo tanto destruir a ese maldito!

_Y sin embargo te rehúsas a hacerlo realmente…_

-Por él. Quiero ser su fortaleza, quiero ser, como nunca fui, un verdadero hermano para él, ¿con qué cara podría mirarlo cuando se despierte si lo primero que hago es tomar venganza contra un ser humano? Shun jamás me perdonaría eso… el Shun que yo conozco nunca…

_El Shun que tú conoces __ya no existe_

-Te equivocas. Shun es fuerte, mi hermano es el alma más pura en este mundo y…

_Ya no es puro..._

-¡CÁLLATE! No quiero escucharlo ¡NO QUIERO!

_El Shun que todos conocen ya no existe y no volverá…_

-No me importa, permaneceré a su lado siempre, como no lo hice todo este tiempo en el que sólo estuve pensando en mi propio dolor, como no lo hice en todo este tiempo en el que mi única atención estaba centrada en la venganza o en el luto de mi amada. Como no lo hice en todo este tiempo en el que él me suplicó siempre que me quedara. Ahora, aun cuando me pida que me vaya no me iré, no lo haré por que no estoy dispuesto a perder a la persona más importante en mi vida de nuevo, nunca más…

_… veamos cuanto dura esa convicción._

* * *

><p><strong>- Tres días después de la Sentencia - <strong>

_La policía descarta que se haya tratado de un asesinato, pues no existe evidencia de violencia en su cuerpo y tampoco hay signos de que se haya defendido._

_Uno de los médicos a cargo de la Oficina forense explicó - simplemente su corazón estalló por sí mismo, no existe una explicación para un fenómeno así, aunque puede ser que una fuerte impresión haya provocado que aneurismas localizados en las arterias principales se hayan movido al corazón hasta obstruir la entrada o salida de sangre y el exceso de esta sustancia, aunado al mecanismo de bombeo, forzaron el tejido hasta hacerlo estallar, pero como dije, sería una explicación mu rebuscada y poco razonable, por lo que deberemos estudiar más el caso para saber exactamente que fue lo que sucedió._

_Mientras tanto Saori Kidou, se negó a dar declaraciones a los medios de comunicación y todo parece indicar que voló esta mañana en un jet privado junto con todos los involucrados en el tan sonado Caso Kidou vs Tatsumi. Por el momento, seguiremos informándole sobre…_

La joven heredera apagó la televisión y se asomó al balcón para verlos a todos en el jardín. ¿Alguna vez sabría lo que sucedió anoche? ¿Quién de ellos habría sido capaz de hacerlo?

Si algo le quedaba claro era que todos albergaban un deseo de vengarse de lo que había sucedido, pero ¿quién habría tomado la iniciativa? Y es que esa mañana, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, despiertos desde muy temprano, cuando ella recibió la notificación del fallecimiento de Tatsumi y decidió huir de la ciudad junto con todos. Y la noche anterior, ninguno de ellos había permanecido en casa, ni siquiera Shiryu, quien había llegado unos días antes con Shunrei a la Mansión o Ikki, quien había acompañado a Shun a casa hacía apenas dos días para cuidarlo él mismo.

Al menos Shun se veía mejor. El estar con Seiya parecía hacerle bien, y sus ojos brillaban apenas un poco al ver a las aves volar en el cielo del campo. No le diría nada por ahora, no quería que supiera que Tatsumi había muerto, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Aún recordaba lo que había pasado una semana antes de que terminara el Juicio. Shun ya se encontraba mejor, ya comía por sí mismo y visitaba a June a su habitación, con la esperanza de que hablándole un poco y encendiendo su cosmos para ella, quizá saliera del coma y pudieran recuperarse juntos de todo lo sucedido. Y sin embargo el destino había sido cruel y ella no soportó más. Quizá así fue mejor; el daño en su mente y su cuerpo eran demasiados, ¿cómo seguir viviendo con todo ese dolor y esos recuerdos por lo que le restara de vida? Sus órganos no aguantaron más y colapsaron, y June abandonó este mundo.

Y Shun había gritado, había destrozado muebles del hospital, había agredido a su hermano y a Hyoga, quienes intentaron calmarlo y se sumió de nuevo en el silencio. Desde entonces ya no hablaba y apenas comía y expresaba emociones, como si la poca esperanza que quedaba en él se hubiera desvanecido. Lo sacaron del hospital para cuidarlo ellos mismos y parecía ser lo más adecuado. Shun se adaptaba bien y aunque vagaba como un fantasma por la Mansión, al menos se ponía de pie. Tuvieron que ponerlo en la habitación de Ikki por que no quería ni acercarse a la suya y decidieron llevárselo de ese lugar lleno de recuerdos espantosos.

La muerte de Tatsumi sólo había adelantado sus planes de llevar al jovencito lejos y ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaban todos juntos compartiendo. Y sin embargo aún era doloroso ver cómo los dos más jóvenes permanecían sumidos cada uno en un ensueño individual. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Seiya lo que había pasado si llegaba a despertar? Era un pensamiento recurrente que le atormentaba a veces, pero sabía que llegado el momento, diría lo que tuviera que decir y Seiya entendería, por más doloroso que fuese.

Por ahora, sólo deseaba intentar volver a reconstruir su pequeña familia con los pedazos que tenía en las manos, esta vez con más cooperación de cada uno de ellos… y sin embargo seguía preguntándose ¿quién de ellos habría sido el que acabó con la vida de Tatsumi? Por que estaba segura de que había sido uno de ellos.

* * *

><p>Ikki miró de nuevo a su pequeño hermano. Nadie debía saber jamás de anoche, jamás… nadie debía saber del suceso que le hizo perder la poca esperanza que le quedaba en el mundo. Esa dulce sonrisa leve que parecía la de un ángel y que sin embargo le erizaba la piel con sólo recordar…<p>

Porque anoche había salido dispuesto a acabar con él, y se había encontrado con Hyoga y Shiryu ahí. Cada uno por su lado había albergado el mismo sentimiento asesino y al final decidieron hacerlo como debía de ser: juntos.

Y al llegar lo vieron… un cadáver en la esquina de la celda de alta seguridad, la cámara apagada, los guardias y los demás reos vecinos dormidos… y la expresión de terror en el rostro de quien en vida fue Tokumaru Tatsumi. Y al avanzar un poco más, el ángulo oculto de la celda revelando al fantasma que había aterrado al hombre hasta la muerte. Su cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus ojos enloquecidos y una enferma sonrisa adornando su bonito rostro. Nunca el mismísimo Hades se vio tan aterrador, nunca un ángel se vio tan demoníaco y este no era el dios de la muerte, ni el ángel de la muerte... era Shun, su Shun... ¿o no?

Los restos de cosmos aún presentes en el cráneo y el corazón de Tatsumi y al mirar al asesino, los verdes ojos mirándolos a ellos desde el rincón oscuro y haciéndoles vislumbrar a los tres, por un segundo en verdadero terror... siete niños torturados... siete niños destrozados... todo el miedo y el dolor... y la sonrisa de Shun siempre presente y sus ojos vacíos, enloquecidos, clavados en ellos durante un sólo segundo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran.

¿Cuántas horas torturó con esas ilusiones al ex-mayordomo hasta hacerle desear la muerte y finalmente aplastar con su cosmos su corazón? Pudieron haber sido incluso unos segundos que pudieron haber parecido una eternidad para aquél viejo… justo como su técnica fantasma, pero ¿cuándo había aprendido Shun a usar esa técnica? Y más importante, ¿por qué la usó en ellos aunque fuera tan sólo un segundo?

No había manera de saber, sólo sabía que esa voz en su interior tenía razón: Shun, el Shun que conocía, ya no existía más. Shun fue herido con Hades, se durmió con Seiya, se quebró con Tatsumi y, finalmente, murió con June.

Y este cadáver viviente que se parecía a Shun estaba furioso, a pesar de que sonriera bellamente mirando a las aves del bosque volar por el cielo.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Y he aquí el capítulo final._

_Agradezco a quienes han estado leyendo esta historia y se la dedico especialmente a mi amada: Yukime di Lioncourt, a quien conocí en un review dejado aquí y quien se convirtió en la persona que amo y con quien quiero pasar el resto de la vida. Ella me pidió que lo siguiera y por ella (y por las personitas que mostraron interés en que siguiera) fue que decidí terminarlo._

_¡Muchas gracias a todos! Espero no haberles perturbado mucho_

* * *

><p><em>Terminado el 23 de diciembre de 2012 a la 01:02<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sentado en esa silla estaba... sentado y encerrado en su cuerpo inmóvil... queriendo llorar de rabia, de dolor y sin poder hacerlo.<em>

_Sentado frente al televisor, contemplando el engaño y la tortura y el miedo y el dolor... sabiendo que Saori y Hyoga y Shiryu y Shun e incluso Ikki le necesitaban y sin poder hacer nada para consolarles._

_Sentado deseando la muerte de ese maldito que les dañó tanto a todos, sentado preguntándose si su sacrificio había valido la pena. Y sabiendo que la respuesta era Sí, siempre Sí. Por que él sabía que no había sido herido por los que pecan y dañan a otros, sino por niños como aquéllos que habían sido heridos._

_No pudo proteger a estos, pero aún había oportunidad para proteger a muchos más y por esa meta se recuperaría, por esa meta soportaría el seguir sentado sin poder hacer nada hasta que el momento llegara y la maldición de Hades fuera neutralizada._

_Y sin embargo ¿por qué los demás no se daban cuenta de la forma en la que los miraba a todos Shun? Era terrible, era perturbador... y Shun sabía que él se había dado cuenta, pero no podía decir nada ¡nada! Ese ya no era su amigo, aunque su cosmos fuera el mismo, aunque esta vez no hubiera sido poseído por ningún antiguo dios, aunque sonriera tímido, como siempre, ese ya no era su Shun._

_Y sus ojos verdes destilaban locura. Y sólo estaba esperando, aguardando... y sonreía al verlos a todos y al ver las aves del cielo... y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía qué pasaba por su atormentada y destrozada mente, pero esos ojos enloquecidos de dolor le hacían temer lo peor._

_Sólo sabía que necesitaba alertar a los demás de algún modo... pero así como estaba, sin poder moverse, en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer..._


End file.
